Lost in the Sands of Time
by Protector of the Pharaoh
Summary: "I have no memories of who I was before; it has been completely lost to me."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Sakamoto Annie sighed pushing her hand through her wild hair to push it out of her face as she glanced up from the book she had been reading to the window in front of her. A flash of lightening soon followed by a loud boom of thunder distracted her from her research.

Annie was a young woman, who stood about 5.2" making her a little shorter than average. Annie had long wild black hair that had natural streaks of silver running through it, and wide silver colored eyes that made her look a little more on the cute and innocent side. To follow that Annie's features were soft and sincere almost making her look slightly childish.

Currently since she hadn't yet gotten ready for bed, she wore a black leather skirt that came about an inch higher than her knee, with a black studded belt. Her top was a loose fitting off the shoulder black shirt that had a bright purple butterfly on the front. She wore a leather bracelet on her left arm whereas her right was currently empty of accessories. Around her neck was a leather chocker that had a small Ankh, the Egyptian symbol for life. She wore a pair of long dangle earrings that were made from small rows of delicate chains that were both a deep dark blue and gold alternated.

Annie watched the window for a few minutes before pursing her lips in frustration and she turned her gaze back to her book. She looked at the book for a moment or two before turning her gaze to the bracelet sitting next to the book.

It was a thick golden bracelet. Ancient Egyptian in origin, the bracelet was excessively simple compared to any other Egyptian jewelry she had ever seen. The only thing decorating the bracelet was an eye, which Annie softly traced after a moment.

The bracelet had been a gift from her Uncle Kazou who she had lived with for the past year. Her Uncle Kazou was an Egyptian Anthropologist and had brought the bracelet back for Annie after one of his many expeditions.

Many people had told her that the bracelet was a fake. Many experts had said it was nothing more than costume jewelry sold by someone looking to turn a quick profit, but Annie knew better.

The bracelet wasn't a fake as everyone said, the reason she knew this? This particular bracelet was inhabited by an Ancient Egyptian soul. This spirit whom Annie had adapted to call Amunet, meaning Goddess of Mystery, had been cursed to remain in her bracelet. Why they had no idea.

_Amunet, may I come inside? _Annie questioned over the mind-link she shared with the spirit that came from being the owner of the bracelet.

_ Of course Akhu. _This came as the steady instant reply.

Annie smiled at this and instantly picked the bracelet up and hurried over to settle herself on her bed before pulling the bracelet on her wrist. Annie closed her eyes, feeling a slight tug, which indicated to her soul leaving her physical body, and when she opened them again she was no longer in her room. Instead she was in a room scattered with puzzles across the floor, books opened and scattered and the bed she sat on had scattered sheets and blankets. This room was what Amunet called her 'Soul Room', the true representation of her soul.

Annie paid the room no true head jumping up from the bed she was now in to the floor. She carefully maneuvered through the mess on her floor and towards the door of said room. She paused only momentarily before carefully opening the door to her room to look out.

There was a hallway here, and straight across the hall from this particular room Annie was in was another door. That door Annie knew was where Amunet's soul room was and that meant safety from all of the shadows that lived here sliding across walls, releasing creatures that Annie was still positive that should have never existed.

Looking around to make sure the pathway was clear, Annie stepped out of her room and quickly crossed the hallway stepping into Amunet's room.

Once inside the room Annie looked around to try and spot the spirit. Annie knew even if Amunet wasn't here in her room she would soon return to it, knowing of Annie's presence as soon as she entered her realm.

This room was vastly different from Annie's soul room. Whereas Annie's room was warm and inviting Amunet's room was the exact opposite. Her room had a colder bite to it, cold enough that Annie rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up. There was a large bed in the room with dark red bedding, though Annie was sure Amunet probably never really slept, around the room there were various items such as a desk and a few paintings along the wall.

There were also a few weapons in a corner out of the way. Annie knew these were extremely important to Amunet seeing as they were her only lifeline to what her life once was. From what they had pieced together Amunet had been a warrior in her past life and a good one at that.

This information had been provided to them through the next object Annie's gaze shifted to. There was a stone wall across from Amunet's bed. On this wall were hieroglyphics, just like in tombs of the dead, except they were extremely faded making them almost impossible to see, and only a small portion of the story written here could be made out.

Annie had spent _hours_ sitting at this wall trying to translate what she could see. All Annie had been able to make out was that Amunet had been a warrior, a warrior with the origins in a tribe called the Sand Raiders. It frustrated Annie so that she couldn't help her friend find out who she was, or why she was trapped here inside the bracelet.

Annie brushed her fingers across the stone, where there was a place where something had been entirely chiseled off. Annie had a strong hunch this was where Amunet's true name had been, chiseled off by whomever had trapped her here. Without her true name even if Amunet had been freed from the curse that held her here, she couldn't go into her afterlife. Annie sighed at this fact; she wished they could figure this out. It was the only puzzle Annie had ever come across that she couldn't figure out; there were still too many missing pieces.

"What are you sighing for, Akhu?"

This voice pulled Annie out of her reverie. Annie spun around to spot her friend walking into the room pushing the door closed behind herself.

Amunet was in all purposes Annie's twin with a few minor differences. Amunet was taller standing closer to five foot five, and instead of pale skin like Annie's, Amunet's skin was a few shades darker in color having a slight tan to it. Amunet's eyes too were a different color, instead of being silver Amunet's were a golden ember color along with her long hair that had the same golden color as her eyes running through her hair in streaks. Her features were sharper than Annie's giving her a much fiercer look, the look one would associate with strength and power, the look of a trained warrior.

Amunet wore a black leather skirt very similar to the one Annie currently wore and a studded leather belt crossways on her hips. Instead of an off the shoulder loose top Amunet wore a blood red corset which had small gold chains handing here and there on it. Amunet had a small amount of what Annie could consider makeup on which she assumed was from her days in Egypt. Her golden eyes were highlighted with black eyeliner, and on her left eye there was a tattoo that flowed down from the corner of her eye into a curled backward J type shape, which again Annie assumed was a symbol from her heritage. She wore a pair of black boots that reached her mid-calf with buckles all along them, and a few golden pieces of jewelry like a few bangles on her right arm and a golden Ankh dangle earring in her left ear with a golden stud in her right. She also wore a leather chocker like Annie's around her neck again with an Ankh in the middle.

"Nothing!" Annie said with a bright smile. "Amunet?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Did you not just ask me one?" Amunet questioned with a small smile at the red flush that covered Annie's face.

"Amunet!" Annie exclaimed hands on her hips. "Smarty!"

"Are you going to ask me this question or not?" Amunet questioned tilting her head to the side in question before walking on inside the room.

Annie didn't say anything for a moment watching the movements of her friend as she walked on inside the room.

"Why do you call me Akhu?"

Amunet paused looking up at Annie for a moment. "Same reason you call me Amunet, I thought it was fitting."

"What does it mean, Akhu?" Annie questioned again curiosity lining her voice.

"Light." Amunet answered promptly. "It means light in my native language, it is one of the few words I can actually properly remember."

"Light?" Annie repeated sounding confused. "Why call me light?"

Amunet didn't answer for a moment instead choosing to walk over to where Annie stood in front of the stone. Amunet absently brushed her fingers across the old stone seeming to be trapped in thought. Annie didn't say anything more allowing the spirit to think, but she didn't miss the look of pure sorrow that passed across Amunet's face before she spoke again to Annie.

"This place is dark, nothing more than a play place for shadow creatures." Amunet's hand paused just resting on the stone still looking at it. "I have been trapped here for centuries, and no owner of my bracelet has been like you. They have either run scared or tried to use me to their liking. That is why I locked my soul room and absolutely refused to let anyone in here until you became the owner of the bracelet…"

Amunet paused again thinking. "Your soul is so, _pure. _It is honest and giving and so painstakingly genuine, something that in all of my lifetimes I have never seen before. Your soul is achingly innocent; it's like a light in this dark place."

Annie stood stunned at this explanation from her friend. Tears prickled at the edges of her eyes as she leapt forward and embraced Amunet suddenly hugging her tightly. Amunet was startled at this sudden movement from Annie and took her hand away from the stone and gently placed it on her head.

"Akhu?" Amunet questioned quietly.

"That…was…the…nicest…thing…anyone has ever…said to me!" Annie explained through the sobs that now were coming from the younger.

Amunet laughed a little as she patted Annie's head and waited for her to stop crying. After a moment or two Annie stopped crying and backed away from Amunet brushing away her tears a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you let me inside, Amunet." Annie said to the spirit then turned her gaze to the stone. "I just wish I could repay you for your kindness and friendship…"

"We'll find it one day," Amunet assured her knowing what she referred to.

"Yeah…" Annie said her own hand wondering back to the place where Amunet's name was chiseled off.

"So Akhu, why did you want to come inside the bracelet?" Amunet questioned pulling her attention away from the stone.

Annie smiled and her attention was quickly turned to her, she then turned bright red and locked her arms behind her looking down and scuffing her foot on the ground.

"I wondered if you wanted to play a game of Duel Monsters with me?" Annie questioned and scuffed her foot again. "I know you don't like playing very much, and that you would prefer not to play, but we haven't dueled in so long… I miss dueling you."

Amunet smiled as her friend looked up to gage the reaction by the facial expression on her face. Seeing the smile Annie smiled as well.

"Very well, we can duel." Amunet nodded and Annie let out a triumphant yes before she quickly ran over to the desk in Amunet's room.

Here there was a small golden chest. It held again the same eye as Amunet's bracelet, instead of only holding the carving of the eye there were other carvings. Curses from what Annie could understand from translations, to keep others out of Amunet's belongings. Inside the chest were two stacks of Duel Monster cards, one deck belonged to Annie and the other belonged to Amunet.

Annie quickly picked up the two stacks holding them like they were the most precious things in the world to her. She turned back around to find that Amunet had summoned two chairs and a table for them to play at. The smile that lit up Annie's face was warm enough that if given enough time it might have been able to warm up this cold soul room.

Annie quickly moved to the table handing Amunet her deck for the two to play. Amunet accepted the cards with a smile and the two sat to start their duel.

The two dueled for quite a while, Annie's laughter filling the room when she made a move that bested her friend. Finally it came to the end both duelist had a small amount of life points left. Amunet then drew the last card of the game.

"Sorry to do this to you Akhu, but I play Faceless Warrior Maiden, in attack mode." Amunet said flashing the card for Annie to see. Annie groaned her head tipping back as she knew she had now officially lost the duel. "and attack your Lady Harpy. "

"How do you do that?!" Annie questioned. "You always draw that Warrior Maiden when you need her most."

"You're the one who taught me to trust my cards." Amunet said with a chuckle.

Annie pursed her lips looking at the card Amunet had just played. A thoughtful look crossed Annie's face then as she reached out and brushed her fingers across the card thoughtfully.

"You know, as many people I have dueled, that we have dueled I have never seen anyone else with this card.." Annie said then looked up Amunet. "It has become your iconic card. You've become known for having this card. The only one of its kind." Annie paused before looking back at the card again. "I just wonder where she came from."

Amunet didn't say anything watching Annie study the card for a few moments. The card held an image of a woman warrior. She was dressed in Egyptian styled garb, with long black hair, and held a sword out in front of herself in a defensive stance. Her attack points were high, at 2300 and her defense while lower was still good standing at 2000. The only thing was that missing though was that she was faceless, the entirety of her face was nothing but a blur.

Annie then yawned.

"Akhu don't you have classes in the morning?" Amunet questioned tilting her head to the side as she did.

"Yeah…" Annie yawned again showing just how tired she really was.

Amunet then stood indicating that Annie follow her lead. Annie stood and as soon as she did the table they had been playing at disappeared. Annie then quickly put the cards away before walking back over to where Amunet still stood. Annie offered Amunet a small tired smile.

"You need to sleep." Amunet admonished.

"I know I know..." Annie said and then scrunched her nose up in thought. "Amunet?"

"Yes?" Amunet questioned knowing that Annie was thinking about something serious with the way her nose scrunched up. Annie then looked up at Amunet.

"Do you ever worry that the gods have abandoned you here?"

There was a pure silence for a moment at the question. Amunet looked slightly surprised and caught off guard at this question.

"…maybe they have." Amunet said tilting her head.

"If they have, then what will you do?" Annie asked quietly seeming almost afraid to ask.

Amunet paused, crossing her arms over her chest seeming to be honestly contemplating the answer she wanted to give Annie. The two sat in silence for a moment or two while Amunet thought.

"Well if the gods have seen fit to abandon me here then I will stay with you until you either pass into your own afterlife or no longer want me and then I will lock the bracelet again." Amunet finally said.

Annie put her hands over her mouth with a horrified gasp. "Amunet! That's horrible! I won't ever not want you around!"

"You should sleep, little one you have classes in the morning." Amunet said changing the subject abruptly.

Annie lowered her hands from her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. Amunet wasn't even really looking at her, more focused on a spot somewhere on the floor. Annie could see the small amount of pain that flickered across Amunet's face.

"Amunet.." Annie instantly dashed forward embracing her friend in a tight hug. "I promise Amunet I will find your name. I will break this curse no matter what! No one deserves what you are going through, it's not fair! You and Seto are the only friends I've ever had Amunet, I hate seeing you trapped here alone."

Amunet smiled a little patting Annie on the head then returned the embrace. Annie finally released Amunet from the hug and stepped back away from her whipping her tears away. Amunet reached over and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Go to bed, Annie." Amunet said and smiled. "You have classes in the morning, I would hate for you to fall asleep during them."

Annie smiled brightly looking up at Amunet. "I'm going! I'm going!"

Amunet laughed lightly before ruffling Annie's hair. Annie let out a small squeal and reached up to remove the offending hand. Amunet laughed harder at this and then released her small companion nodding towards the door to her room.

Annie laughed before heading towards it in a jog waving over her shoulder at Amunet calling back a goodnight to her.

After Annie left there was a ringing silence in the room. Amunet sighed, before turning back to the wall that held the glyphs on it. She crossed her arms studying it for a few moments.

Behind her there was a small air disturbance as someone else appeared in the room. As she did the small air disturbance knocked something off her desk. Looking down the new appearance saw the Faceless Warrior Maiden card lying at her feet.

She picked the card up reverently and looked at it for a moment before setting it back in its rightful place inside the small chest. She then turned her attention to Amunet before slowly approaching her.

"Mistress?"

Amunet turned slightly to see who it was calling out to her.

"Valkyria." Amunet greeted her.

Magician's Valkyria stood next to Amunet for a moment or two carefully taking in the appearance of her Mistress.

"Did you need something?" Amunet questioned curious as to why the magician had summoned herself into the room.

"The little Mistress has reason to worry about you." Valkyria said. "We are worried about you. You have become very withdrawn that of late, doing nothing but wondering the halls of your soul."

"Valkyria?" Amunet questioned her gaze still lingering on the stone.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Do you think the gods have abandoned us here?"

Valkyria was silent for a moment or two before she answered. "I do not know."

"Why do you stay?" Amunet questioned her gaze finally turning to look at her. "You could have left long ago; your soul is not bound here."

"I promised someone long ago that I would protect you no matter where you went." Valkyria explained with a shrug. "And even if I can't clearly remember who that was I intend to keep you safe."

Amunet paused at this. "You should rest Valkyria, there is no telling when Akhu might need you in a duel."

Valkyria nodded knowing a dismissal when she heard one. "Rest well then, my mistress."

Valkyria disappeared from Amunet's side leaving Amunet alone again. Amunet sighed before resting her hand against the stone before her, and then leaned her head up against it.

"Ra, if you will listen to my prayer please, give me a sign, give me something." Amunet said in a whisper. "I do not know what I have done to deserve being abandon so, but I wholeheartedly repent, just please. Help me."

* * *

Please Read and Review! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

_Akhu! Akhu! You will be late for your classes if you don't get up now. _

Annie jumped startled and almost fell out of bed face first into the floor. She groaned when she realized where she was and buried her head face first into her pillow.

Annie lay still for a few moments more before rolling over and allowing her feet to hit the floor stumbling towards her closet. She quickly dressed and grabbed her bag from beside the door along with her bike helmet and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

She ran out the door before turning and locking it knowing she was the only one home currently because her Uncle was in Egypt on some expedition. As she locked the door Annie paused not feeling the presence of Amunet with her any longer.

_Amunet?_

Annie frowned slightly when she didn't receive any reply other than silence on the spirits end. She reached over and gently brushed her hand across the bracelet hoping that maybe the touch would prompt the spirit into talking or at least comforting Annie by letting her know she was there.

No such luck, all Annie could feel was emptiness on the spirits end. Sighing Annie shoved down the instant panic and hurt she felt at the spirit ignoring her knowing she was probably just busy or something and had only enough time to wake Annie up.

Annie's shoulders dropped and she tucked her house keys into her bag with her books before turning and heading towards where her red Ducati, a gift from Seto on her last birthday, waited for her. Adjusting her bag on her back and pulling her hair up to tuck into her helmet, Annie flipped the ignition for the bike and picked up the leg that held the bike up and took off down the street headed towards her college campus.

Later after her classes had been dismissed Annie sat her nose stuck in yet another book sitting in a coffee shop, honestly dreading going back home to an empty house. She sighed propping her head in her hand for a moment still staring at the page that she had been looking at for the last half-hour.

Amunet still hadn't made her presence known. It worried Annie; Amunet had never been gone for this long for as long as Annie had known of her presence almost four years ago now.

Annie pursed her lips then turned to pick up her cup of coffee and take a drink. As she did so her cell phone began to buzz on the table in front of her. Raising an eyebrow wondering who was calling her, she picked the phone up to look at the caller ID.

Kaiba.

"Hello?" Annie quickly answered wondering why Seto would be calling.

"Annie!" the voice that answered made Annie smile. It wasn't Seto.

"Mokuba." Annie said with a laugh relaxing back into her seat. "How are you?"

"When are you coming home?" the boy questioned cutting straight to the point of his call. "It's been almost a year! Nii-san is always working when you're not here!"

"Mokuba.." Annie said her voice trailing off. "I have a lot things I have to do now. I have work, and classes and Seto has to run his company. Just right now it's a better idea to live with my Uncle. "

"I know.." Mokuba said his voice softer now. "It's just, I miss you both being around. Nii-san is so tired, Annie… all he does since… well since that day is work, and all you do is text every once in a while and work and classes…."

Annie stiffened staying silent for the moment being thinking about the particular day Mokuba was speaking of. It was the day Annie finally had enough courage to tell Seto about Amunet. She had to show him that there _was_ a difference between the Annie who was his friend and the 'Annie' who was the confident top raking duelist.

The situation, while not exactly what Annie had planned, had succeeded in making Seto see the difference between the two.

What Annie had planned was to allow Amunet to take possession of the body they shared in front of Seto so that he would be forced to see the change.

What had actually happened? Annie had been so nervous about telling Seto that when she had walked in the room to talk to him she had tripped and fell, right into Seto. It had knocked him off balance along with her sending them both crashing to the floor. They had ended up sprawled on the floor nose to nose Annie straddling Seto's stomach. Annie had admittedly not handled the closeness well and almost forced Amunet to take possession of the body.

When Seto had watched and felt the change between them, he had been so stunned he didn't actually say anything. He and Amunet had basically stayed in said position for nearly ten minutes before Mokuba came bursting into the room startling the two.

There was a moment of tense silence between the three before Amunet jumped up and excused them from the room almost running past Mokuba. Annie had cried for a week afterwards curled up taking refuge at her Uncle's home.

Since then Annie had buried herself in her classes and obviously Seto had buried himself in his work at Kaiba Corp. Annie as Mokuba had said would text or call him email him every once in a while but it had been almost a year since she had actually spoken to him.

"Annie?" Annie blinked hearing this and then realized she hadn't said anything for nearly five or six minutes. "Annie are you still there?"

"Oh, yes sorry Mokuba." Annie apologized. "I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. Just things are different now,"

"Why are they so different?" Mokuba questioned. "Nii-san has been waiting for you to call him, though he won't admit it and we both know he would never call you. He does miss you Annie, I think now he might be able to accept Amunet too…"

Annie blinked not realizing that Mokuba knew about Amunet. She had never mentioned it to the younger boy not sure if he would understand.

"You know?" Annie squeaked out.

There was a pause on Mokuba's end. "I heard you talking to her one night. I thought at first you were talking to yourself, but then I realized you were talking to your yami and you called her Amunet."

"Yami?" Annie repeated curious. "My darkness?"

"That's what Yugi calls his other half… I just thought-"

"Mutoh Yugi?" Annie questioned cutting Mokuba off. "He has another spirit with him?"

_That's interesting._

_ Amunet! Where have you been?_

_ Sorry Akhu, had some things I needed to work out. _

"Well yeah.." Mokuba said his voice sounding almost meek. "The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle he wears. They say he's a Pharaoh or something."

_Pharaoh?_

"Pharaoh?" Annie repeated the thought Amunet allowed across their link.

"Yeah, well at least that's what they were talking about last time I saw him." Mokuba said and she could hear him shrug. "But I haven't seen Yugi in a while."

There was another pause as Annie thought about the information that Mokuba had just given her and Amunet.

"Hey Annie?" Mokuba questioned pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over tonight?" Mokuba questioned and Annie smiled. "Just for tonight? We can play games and watch movies and order pizza!"

"That sounds like a wonderful offer Mokuba." Annie said with a little laugh. "I don't have to work tomorrow so I would be happy to come."

"Yay!" Mokuba exclaimed and Annie laughed a little. "I'll call Nii-san!"

"Wait Mokuba!" Annie proclaimed but before she could stop him Mokuba had already hung up. "Well crap…"

Annie just looked at her phone her head still propped in her hand. She pursed her lips before setting the phone back down on her table. No doubt there would be a call again soon, this time though she would be sure that it would be Seto calling her, probably to inform her that he was picking her up.

"You look a little down."

Annie's head snapped up when she heard this to look at who it was talking to her. As soon as she snapped up her hand had moved and she managed to knock her hot coffee cup off into her lap. With a hiss she jumped up and out of her seat to try and get away from her hot coffee.

"Here let me help!"

Instantly napkins were being shoved into her hands to help get the coffee out of her skirt. As she pressed the napkins against her skirt she looked up to see who it was that had been helping her.

The first thing she noticed was that she was looking into a pair of bright wide amethyst colored eyes that were shadowed with true concern. He didn't look like he was too much taller than she was, with oddly tri-pointed shaped hair with amethyst tips and blond lightening shaped blonde bangs.

"Oh!"

And with that little exclamation, Annie collapsed forcing Amunet to take over so that they didn't fall face first into the floor.

Amunet paused for a moment and blinked trying to take in the situation she had been forced into taking on such short notice. The man in front of her blinked as well his eyes scrunching up with thought.

_Shit.. he must have noticed the change. _Amunet thought before standing back up and stepping back to put as much space between the two as possible. Amunet knew that when she took possession of the body her own traits, like voice, eye color, height and the streaks in their hair changing from silver to gold, would become apparent, particularly at such close range.

"Thank you." Amunet said with a smile.

"You're welcome." The man said with an unsure smile.

"I'm Sakamoto Annie," Amunet introduced herself to him.

"Mutoh Yugi." He said with a bright smile.

Amunet opened her mouth to say something else but as she did, Annie's cellphone still lying on the table began to buzz.

"Sorry, I have to take that." Amunet apologized and excused herself momentarily to answer the phone.

"Waiting outside."

That was all that was said though granted Amunet recognized the voice of Seto anywhere. The conversation ended before she could reply and she sighed picking up Annie's bag and shoving the book she had been reading into the bag as well. She then turned back to Yugi who stood just watching her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Amunet explained. "My ride is not exactly a patient man, but I do hope to see you again Mutoh Yugi."

"Yeah same here." Yugi smiled hands in his pockets. "Maybe next time I have to get coffee I won't startle you so bad you spill yours."

Amunet smiled at this and waved goodbye to him as she rushed out the door of the small coffee house she was at.

Yugi stood there after Annie had left the store his eyebrows wrinkled in thought.

_Yami did you notice?_

The Spirit of the Puzzle hummed in answer. _I did, Aibou. There is another spirit we did not previously know about. _

_ Wonder who she is? _

_ As do I, Yugi._ Yami paused thoughtful. _Interesting. _

* * *

Outside the coffee shop stood someone else. His long white hair was loose tumbling down his back his arms crossed over his chest. His russet eyes watched the woman's departure from the coffee shop towards the limo that waited for her.

A ray of sun bounced off the gold bracelet the woman wore bringing his attention to it. An eyebrow raised and a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Soo I have finally found you," the man said with a wicked laugh. "Queenie."

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Amunet nodded to the driver, Isono, who held the door open to the limo that was waiting for her. She quickly slipped in as the door was smartly shut behind her.

"It has been a while-" Seto looked up at Amunet from his papers. "Amunet?"

Amunet waved shyly uncertain. There was a brief moment of terse silence between the two and Amunet shifted slightly uncomfortable under Seto's sharp gaze.

"Glad to see you remember me." Amunet said after a few moments trying her best to loosen the tension.

"Of course I remember you." Seto bit off putting his papers down. "You are the sole reason for my perception of reality being bent."

"Yes, sorry about that." Amunet apologized. "But it happened, I am a part of Annie. Seto you know me, we have dueled together, and we have done many things together in the past. I have been a part of Annie for nearly four years. While it is not exactly something that is normal, and it sort of a little bit perception bending I wish you would accept that I am here."

"I have never said I would not accept you." Seto said his voice a shade warmer now. "I wasn't given much of a chance to say anything when you rushed out and then Annie never called-"

"A phone call works both ways Seto." Amunet pointed out.

"It does," Seto said with a nod, and Amunet knew this was as close to an apology that would ever come out of Kaiba Seto's mouth.

"So Seto, is it alright that I stay?" Amunet questioned.

"What happened to Annie?" Seto questioned an eyebrow raised in question. Amunet accepted this as a 'Seto' way of telling her to stay.

"There was a man inside the coffee shop. Something to do with a coffee spill and him trying to help her clean it up. She ended up face to face with him, and as we both know she does not do well with being face to face with the opposite gender." Amunet said with a small smile crossing her arms, and Seto shook his head. "I assume Mokuba called you?"

"Yes." Seto said with a nod.

"He is worried about you Seto." Amunet said tilting her head to the side studying the man in front of herself. She could see the heavy dark circles around his eyes indicating to little sleep. "Does not look like you are taking very good care of yourself without Annie around to take care of you."

"Running Kaiba Corp takes a lot of hours."

Amunet nodded. "It does. But Mokuba is going to grow up without you noticing and then you will not have him around anymore either. Might want to spend some time with him before he grows too old to want his Nii-san around."

Seto blinked contemplating Amunet for a moment, before the limo stopped and they were officially at the Kaiba Mansion. Amunet looked out the window to spot Mokuba standing on the porch waiting for the two of them to step out.

"He might not always be standing here to greet you, Seto." Amunet said as the door was opened and she slipped out before Seto did.

Mokuba opened his mouth to greet the two, anticipating Annie but closed it again confused as he contemplated the appearance of Amunet.

"Hey Annie!" he said after a moment aware of the guards around them and knowing Annie didn't want attention called to her spirits presence.

"Hello Mokuba." Amunet greeted warmly, throwing her bag on her shoulder and a smile on her face.

Mokuba grinned before dashing forward to hug Amunet. Amunet laughed using her free hand to ruffle Mokuba's hair as his head was buried in her stomach.

"Let her breath Mokuba." Seto said from behind them and walked by and inside.

At this Mokuba released Amunet before grabbing her wrist and tugging it to pull her inside the mansion behind Seto shutting the doors behind them. Amunet was lead into the room that had been fittingly dubbed the game room and encouraged to sit by Mokuba pulling her down beside him on the couch.

Amunet followed without complaint shifting slightly when Mokuba pulled her down onto the couch Annie's bag still swung over her shoulder. She pulled the bag off her shoulder and set it down gently beside the couch before turning her attention to Mokuba.

"Amunet?" Mokuba questioned curious now that they were inside. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Amunet confirmed. "Annie is currently unavailable if that is alright?"

"Um well, what do you want to do?" Mokuba questioned obviously uneasy.

Amunet reached out and patted Mokuba's shoulder in comfort. "Mokuba, even if you did not know it you do know me. I have been around for nearly four years now, just relax." Amunet then smiled as she felt his shoulder drop under her hand. "Now, I do remember some type of promise of pizza and games and movies?"

Mokuba's face broke out with a grin and almost instantly was pulling out games for them to play together.

* * *

Later that night Amunet sat on the couch still one arm propped up on the arm beside her holding a book, the other resting softly on a sleeping Mokuba's head. She had long switched the TV off and cards were scattered on the table in front of her along with a now empty box of pizza.

Amunet's gaze flickered up from her book when she heard someone else entering the room. Seto walked in, running a hand through his hair distractedly. Amunet assumed from the yelling that she had heard coming from him earlier that something was bothering the other.

He had abandon his normal white coat somewhere and his typical slacks that came from a day working at his office. Now that he was home, and comfortable Seto had changed into a long sleeved high necked black shirt with a pair of loose fitting blue jeans.

He plopped down quite ungracefully in a chair with a sigh and Amunet then took notice of the small glass of what she assumed was Whiskey in his hand.

"Everything alright?" Amunet ask quietly trying not to wake up Mokuba.

"Those idiots don't know how to do anything without me there." Seto grumbled taking a small drink of the whiskey then looked over at she and Mokuba. "He hasn't been that relaxed in a long time."

Amunet hummed turning her attention to the sleeping Mokuba, brushing her fingers softly though his black hair. The boy murmured a little shifting his head to bury his nose into her leg.

"He is very tired." Amunet said before shifting her gaze back to Seto. "So much like his Nii-san, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"I haven't seen Annie since we've gotten home." Seto pointed out an eyebrow raised. "Is she alright?"

"She has been under a lot of stress lately with tests and work." Amunet explained her fingers still absently running through Mokuba's hair. "Her Uncle is gone on an expedition so she has been alone which adds to her stress. She is just tired and I thought she might enjoy the rest. She misses you both, but she admitted that being rested would be better the next time she saw you rather than having to cut her time short because she could not stay awake."

"Her Uncle is gone?" Seto questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Why didn't she call sooner?"

"She did not call this time. Mokuba called her." Amunet said looking back at Mokuba for a moment. "She was worried about talking to you Seto. That day, when we ran out it was mostly from a panic attack coming from Annie's end of our bond. She cried for nearly a week straight, locking herself in the room her Uncle gave us. It really hurt her to think she lost you Seto; you are the only friend she really has. She didn't have the courage to call you."

Seto was silent for a few moments seeming to be thinking about the information Amunet had just given him about Annie. Amunet looked at Seto trying to gage his reaction, not that he was in any way easy to read.

"She was afraid to call me?" Seto questioned seeming to be thinking out loud.

"Well Seto, you are not exactly the most easy person to talk to." Amunet pointed out finally moving to close her book and reached out to toss it on the table in front of her trying not to jostle Mokuba too much.

"She should have called."

"So should you." Amunet threw back at him. "This event did not just rest on Annie's shoulders Seto; it is just as much your error."

"Never been one to pull punches have you Amunet?" Seto grumbled looking at her with a glare.

"Pulling punches does not win a fight." Amunet said with a shrug. "I'm the spirit of a warrior, not a coward. It's what made us one of the top duelist in the world." Amunet paused before adding quite a bit of sarcasm to her tone of voice. "Besides would you care for me to coddle you instead, my poor little dragon?"

"You know I hate when you call me that." Seto grumbled not exactly fond of the nickname.

Amunet smirked. "I'm just making a point Seto, no need to get all grumbly."

Seto just flipped a hand in her direction and then took another drink from his glass. Amunet eyed the glass her lips pursed slightly.

"Have you drunk that whole glass full of Whiskey, Seto?" Amunet questioned curiously.

"No I haven't." Seto grumbled again waving Amunet off. "Only drinking a little to wind down and sleep some."

"Mokuba mentioned he wanted to do some shopping tomorrow." Amunet offered the information to the other. "Maybe you could take a day off and go with him?"

Seto contemplated her for a moment almost seeming to actually be thinking about the information he was being given.

"You really think I'm spending too little time with Mokuba?" Seto questioned softly seeming to be really thinking about it.

"Seto, my words were not meant to upset you." Amunet said shifting to lean and prop her head in her hand that was still propped on the couch beside her. "But you do work a lot, and Mokuba is lonely. It is the reason he called Annie. I understand why you work so much, I truly do. I know the feeling of wanting to give him everything you did not have, but you have got to learn to balance out work with spending time with him and being a Nii-san instead of being the Nii-san he doesn't want to be around because he thinks you abandoned him for work."

"You come with us tomorrow." Seto said and Amunet raised an eyebrow. "If you are a pivotal part of Annie then we need to revisit this 'getting-to-know-you' stuff."

Amunet nodded. "Alright, you have a deal, you take a day off work and I will accompany you in shopping and spending time with your brother."

Amunet was silent again as was Seto both just relaxing and enjoying the silence of the mansion and Mokuba's steady breathing as he slept soundly. Amunet turned her gaze back to the sleeping youth a small smile on her face seeing the serene look he had.

"His dreams must be happy." Amunet said and Seto turned his gaze to her. "His face is so serene. I hate to wake him to get up, but it is late."

"I'll carry him." Seto said downing the last bit of his Whiskey and standing up.

Amunet watched Seto set his glass down with the empty pizza box and then walked over to the two of them to scoop Mokuba up. Mokuba only hardly stirred turning into his brother's hold burying his nose just up under his chin and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Amunet stood as Seto walked out of the room and began picking up the mess in the room. She threw away the empty box and put away the cards. She walked into the kitchen with Seto's empty glass rinsing it out before placing it on the counter to dry. She had just turned around to leave the kitchen when Seto walked into the room.

"Annie's old room is still upstairs," Seto said just standing in the doorway his arms crossed over his chest. "You're more than welcome to it; I would assume you know where it is?"

"Yes I remember." Amunet said with a smile hands behind her back. "Willing to trust me enough to stay within your home as you sleep?"

"I'm sure Annie will stop you before you kill us in our sleep." Seto quipped back and then smiled causing Amunet to laugh quietly.

"I did really miss hearing you be yourself Seto." Amunet said a laugh still lying in her voice. "Sleep well Seto,"

"Goodnight Amunet." Seto said the soft smile still on his face as she walked by him and out of the kitchen to the stairs.

_Can we take a shower before we sleep Amunet?_

_ Of course Akhu,_ Amunet instead of turning towards where she knew the room was that Seto spoke of being Annie's room, turned the opposite direction and stepped into the bathroom across the hall.

Amunet quickly showered before stepping out and wrapping up in a towel from a cabinet. She whipped the condensation from the mirror and looked at herself. Beside her a smaller version of herself appeared in a transparent state.

_Akhu, everything alright? _Amunet questioned her eyes instantly clouding over with worry, knowing that most of the time Annie's soul stayed within the bracelet content with her surroundings.

_Everything is fine, Amunet. _Annie said with a little giggle. _I just have way too much energy; I didn't want to stay inside the bracelet._

_Are you just going to wonder around while I let our body sleep then?_

_ Possibly. _Annie shrugged looking in the mirror herself. _You know Amunet; I never really realized how much we look alike…_

Amunet nodded. _It is very odd to find such a similar counterpart. _Amunet paused again taking in the appearance of the two side by side. _But we must rest if you are going to go shopping with Seto and Mokuba tomorrow._

_ No, I'm not! _Annie chirped. _You are! Seto said for you to come with them. _

_ Do you not want control of your body on your day off? _Amunet ask curiously tilting her head to the side looking at her friend.

Annie smiled. _I think it's time you and Seto got to know each other, for real this time. And well I could use the rest, as you said before. _

Amunet didn't say anything rather gathered up her clothing and slipped her bracelet back on her wrist before walking over to the door and opening it. Amunet looked down the hallway to make sure neither Mokuba nor Seto were in the hallway before walking across and into Annie's old room.

As soon as Amunet walked in she noticed there was something off. She turned and looked towards the balcony, where the glass doors that lead out to it were swung open. Finding this odd, Amunet cautiously pushed the door closed behind her and walked on into the room and over to the doors to close them and lock them.

Amunet then turned to look around their surroundings her eyes narrowed with suspicion. Nothing seemed to be truly out of place, but it didn't set Amunet at ease. She paused thinking she could smell something different in this room than the others. She took a deep breath.

"Sandalwood?" Amunet said curiously out loud.

There was a dark chuckle from somewhere in the room. "It is still your favorite smell is it not, Sister?"

* * *

Please read and review! Let me know if you would like this story to continue!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Five:

Amunet instantly spun around to see who it was speaking to her. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that the voice sounded vaguely familiar. There was a match lit and a candle lit illuminating the face of the intruder.

The first thing Amunet noticed was that he had a golden object around his neck, with a pyramid in the middle of a ring, with the same eye as her bracelet. Next thing was that he stood about 5.7" with a long black trench coat covering his blue and white striped shirt and blue jeans. He had long white hair and sharp russet colored eyes that were surveying her with a wicked smile on his face, a smile that she knew.

"Akefia!" Amunet exclaimed without hesitance or true thought.

"Akefia," the man paused with a tilt of his head. "That is a name I have not heard in a long time. I go by Bakura most commonly now."

_Amunet, that's Ryo Bakura… _Annie said her voice higher pitched in the proximity of danger. _But I haven't seen him in years, you don't know him… how did you know his name? And why is he acting so strange?_

_ This is not the Ryo you know Akhu… _Amunet said her focus still mainly on the man who walked across the room and plopped himself down on the large bed in the middle.

"I lit some Sandalwood incense." He vaguely motioned to a burner on Annie's dresser. "Nice place you got here." Bakura said after looking around then turning his focus to Amunet. "Glad to see you at least remember me."

"Could you at least turn on a light?" Amunet said sourly.

"Not afraid of the dark are you?" Bakura said with a chuckle.

"Should I be?" Amunet said with a growl. "I have been trapped in shadows for 3,000 years."

_You sound like you are quite familiar with this guy, Amunet._ Annie squeaked out listening to them talking.

"Do I know you?" Amunet bit out crossing her arms over her chest.

"You do cut quite the menacing profile don't you?" Bakura drawled out giving her a once over in the small amount of lighting in the room. "Wrapped up in your short little white fluffy bath towel."

"Shit!" Amunet exclaimed realizing that she was indeed not dressed.

"Oh quit fidgeting." Bakura said with a wave. "I've seen women in lesser forms of dress."

"Seriously?" Amunet said with a growl.

"Well then trust me enough to drop your towel and change into normal clothing?" Bakura said with a sinister smirk before eyeing her again. "You do have nice legs."

"Who the hell are you?" Amunet growled out. "And why the hell did you call me sister earlier?"

"Bakura, King of Thieves at your service." Bakura said finally looking up at her face. "And I called you Sister because in all purposes you are my sister. Your father found me in the desert after my village was destroyed and we grew up together."

"You know who I was?" Amunet questioned her arms dropping to her sides in shock. She then quickly crossed the room to sit next to Bakura. "You remember? Who was I? Who were you? You remember our family? And home?"

Bakura nodded shifting to accommodate her invading his space. "Calm down. I only remember glimpses of our past."

"Tell me everything!" Amunet requested placing her hand on his knee. "I do not care how little you know, anything will be welcome."

Bakura paused before looking down at her hand and to the bracelet. He reached out picking the hand up and ran his hand across the eye on the bracelet a deeply thoughtful look on his face.

"You had three siblings, Amyra your oldest sister, Nailah the second oldest sister, and your only brother Samut. They were from the woman your father took as his wife after your mother passed. You were the strongest warrior in your village," Bakura smiled softly at that. "could have put anyone you came across on their knees, man or woman. As we grew older I left the small village we grew up in and you became your father's counsel in his Audiences with the Pharaoh for your village and we parted paths. I do not know details on how, but you became lovers with Pharaoh's son. When the old Pharaoh passed you married your Pharaoh."

Amunet paused taking in this information. "Are you telling me, I was a Queen of Egypt?"

"Yes," Bakura nodded then looked up at the shocked expression on her face. "You were the Queen of Khemet."

"I—I-what happened?" Amunet finally chocked out. "Do you know why I am trapped in the bracelet?"

Bakura looked back at the bracelet instead of her. "This was my mothers. It was one of the only things I had left of hers; thought a woman should wear it. You were the only person I ever truly cared about besides myself, so I gave it to you. I was so surprised that you were so thankful for such a small gift and that even after we truly parted ways and essentially became enemies because of your love for Pharaoh and my hatred for him, you continued to wear it and still claimed to love me as your brother."

"If you were my brother as you have said then I see no reason to stop loving you." Amunet said and then reached out to put her hand under his chin to turn his face to look at her. She could see the pain reflected there. "Regardless of what sins you have committed, sins are meant to be forgiven."

"Let us see if you hold true to your words when I finish my tale." Bakura said spite lacing his voice as he did. "The reason you are trapped within your bracelet, is because I bound your soul to it. I had summoned a great darkness to kill your beloved Pharaoh and destroy Khemet, but I refused to lose you to it. I broke into the palace one night and used shadow magic to pull your soul from your body and place it inside the bracelet. I then took the bracelet with me so that your Pharaoh's priest could not find a way to pull your soul from the bracelet and put it back into your body."

"You what?" Amunet questioned jerking her hands back from him. "You stole my _soul_?" Amunet paused again this time though tears were starting to form in her eyes. "You stole my soul for your keeping? Like a possession? What were you going to do with me? Wait until the darkness had destroyed everything I loved and then find an empty body and hope that the shadow realm would release the soul you had so willingly given it? So that I could live what kind of life? As a thief with you?"

"I realize now what I did was wrong." Bakura said his tone softer. "I should not have taken the choice from you to be with your Pharaoh, but I could not lose you. You were the only thing in my life that had any meaning for me. I realize my hatred of the Pharaoh blinded me to everything else, and I was selfish like I always had been.

"And see what my selfishness has gotten me? I did lose you. I lost the bracelet just before I was trapped inside the Ring. I looked for you for such a long time that I gave up hope that I would ever find you again, then the Pharaoh appeared and I turned all that hatred towards him and defeating him." Bakura reached over and softly touched the side of Amunet's face where tears were now rolling down. "I was blinded by my rage and did not realize how it would hurt you. Please, Sister forgive me."

There was a small pause of complete silence in the room, as Amunet seemed to be sorting together what she would say.

"I will stay true to my words." She finally said. "Regardless of what sins you have committed, sins are meant to be forgiven." Amunet then paused and let out a deep breath. "To withhold forgiveness when it is ask for is nothing but a sin in itself. What you did was wrong Bakura; you destroyed many lives and fates with what you did. I do hope you honestly understand what you did; I am not the only person you have to atone for but I will forgive you Bakura, not wholeheartedly, but it is a start."

Bakura let out a deep breath of relief and Amunet wondered if he had been holding it the whole time she was speaking. His hand then moved brushing away her tears.

"I never could handle your tears." Bakura said with a soft laugh. "My only weakness."

"Not really such a big tough guy are you?" Amunet said with a small weak laugh.

"Only for you, Sister."

"Amunet."

"What?" Bakura questioned curiously.

"Amunet." Amunet repeated. "It is what Annie, my host named me since we do not know my true name."

Bakura paused. "Amunet." Bakura repeated as though testing the weight of the name on his tongue, then nodded. "Goddess of Mystery? Such a fitting name for the sister of the King of Thieves."

"Thank my Akhu for that." Amunet said with a smile.

"Now, Amunet you need to dress." Bakura said giving her a once over. "As crude as this is, my host is a virgin and this body is acting like a virgin would to a pretty woman in such a state of undress and proximity. So unless you intend on helping me with this problem that will become apparent soon you should dress."

"Oh um right." Amunet jumped up and away from Bakura and headed inside Annie's closet to put on clothing. "Tell me this Bakura, you claim you see me as a brother would and yet, you have been quite a letch since you got here? Though I do appreciate the compliment on my legs er well rather Annie's legs."

"Well you are a beautiful woman, and well in the culture we come from family relations do take on a different meaning." Bakura said with a shrug falling back onto the bed.

Amunet tilted her head at this in thought. She pulled on a baggy white shirt and some loose fitting blue jeans before stepping back out into the room. She rolled her eyes at the sprawled form of Bakura lying on the bed.

"Well that is graceful." Amunet said crossing her arms causing him to look back at her.

"Well that outfit complements you in no way, shape or form." Bakura said propping himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"Is that not what you wanted?" Amunet questioned with a huff. Bakura tilted his head to the side in what was probably a conceding gesture. "Now my next question, how did you even get in here? Seto has the highest amount of security known to man."

"I am a _thief_, the _King of Thieves_, who used to rob the tombs of the _Pharaohs_, which were guarded by traps and magic alike. A little modernistic security was a joke." Bakura said with a small smirk.

"Well, do not go saying that to Seto." Amunet said a small smile tugging at her own lips. "It might hurt his ego a little. Why did you decide to break in at night, could you not have waited to talk to me tomorrow?"

"My host is really finicky about letting me take over." Bakura shrugged. "Most times to get into this body he has to be unconscious."

"Bakura!" Amunet exclaimed almost shocked.

"What?" Bakura looked at her an eyebrow raised.

"Could the reason he is so 'finicky' about you taking control be because you knock him unconscious?" Amunet said uncrossing her arms, her hands out at her side palms up in a questioning manor.

"No I think it is more of the fact that I am a sadistic murdering tomb robber, or so I hear." Bakura said with another shrug inspecting his fingernails. "And typically it does not end well for my poor Yadounushi."

"Must you make everyone's lives hard to live?" Amunet questioned her hands now on her hips her face starting to flush with what he assumed might be anger.

"I try my best." Bakura looked up at her with a smirk. "What is your problem? It is my host, I will choose how to deal with him."

"Yes it is your host!" Amunet said her anger now showing through her voice. "He allows you to stay, and for the most part allows you to use his body. All he would have to do is throw your object away and be rid of you!"

"The weakling does not have the courage to cast away the Ring," Bakura said with a shrug. "He has tried that before and always comes back."

"You will not abuse the power given to you by Ryo!" Amunet said her voice showing her anger. "Ryo is giving you the ability to use his body, _giving_ Bakura!"

"All I would have to do is kill him and find another host if he wants to put up a fight."

There was a horrified gasp from Annie at this statement and Amunet crossed her arms again. Bakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you kill him I will have your head on a silver platter, thief." Amunet said her tone strong and clear leaving no room for argument and Bakura smirked at her.

"Of course, my Queen." Bakura said sarcastically bowing his head slightly.

Amunet paused and uncrossed her arms a small amount of shock crossing her face. Amunet could also feel the shock coming from Annie's end of their bond. Amunet then placed her hand against her lips and looked down at the floor.

"I have _never_ used a tone like that before." Amunet said then looked back at Bakura. "Is that-"

"That is the way you used to sound." Bakura nodded. "At least any time you spoke in public. You had a very strong air of command when you spoke. Such should be for the Queen of Khemet."

Amunet just looked at Bakura. She then pursed her lips seeming to be thinking about something, and Bakura again raised an eyebrow in question.

"This is a lot to take in." Amunet said slowly letting out a deep breath. She then walked over and sat down beside Bakura. "Being a spirit of an Egyptian Queen? And this Pharaoh you keep speaking of is he still here?"

"He is," Bakura nodded with a slight grimace. "His host is the little Mutoh Yugi,"

Amunet's eyebrows furrowed in thought thinking about the man she had met at the coffee house that day. He had called himself Mutoh Yugi.

"I met Yugi today." Amunet said looking at Bakura. "Seems like he is a very sweet man,"

"He is a squeaky little pest if you ask me." Bakura said his face showing his disgust.

"Could the reason you think he's a 'pest' solely rest on the fact that he host the Pharaoh that you do not like?" Amunet questioned her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Maybe." Bakura shrugged, he then turned his attention to the clock sitting on Annie's bedside table. It read 3:45 am. "I should go before dawn approaches and your dearest Seto finds me here."

"Alright." Amunet nodded and Bakura stood.

"I will see you again soon, Amunet." Bakura promised before stooping and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Amunet said sarcastically and smirked as Bakura chuckled.

"Be careful Amunet." Bakura warned. "There is no telling who knows of your presence in this world, and without your true name if your spirit perishes…"

"I know." Amunet nodded knowing what he meant. "I will be."

Bakura nodded then ruffled Amunet's hair before walking back towards her balcony and slipping out and disappeared from sight.

Amunet sat on the bed for a few moments before falling backward to lay and look at the ceiling above the bed. Only seconds later Annie appeared besides her sitting cross-legged on the bed looking at Amunet arms crossed.

_Well, that was interesting. _Annie said cautiously.

Amunet pursed her lips and then let out a deep breath. _Well at least now we have a starting point. _

_ Who would have thought? _Annie said looking at the bedspread beneath them. _A Queen of Egypt? That's crazy._

_ Yes Akhu, it is. _Amunet nodded then looked at the clock. _I should let our body sleep; no doubt Mokuba will be in here at 8 or so to wake us up._

_ True enough. _Annie nodded in agreement. _Rest well Amunet._

_ You as well Akhu. _

Annie disappeared and Amunet sighed. She then rolled over and onto her feet before crawling underneath the covers of the bed. She didn't remember her head hitting the pillow.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Mokuba as Amunet predicted was knocking on the door within four hours of them falling asleep calling for them to get up. Amunet quickly dressed and walked out the door to greet him.

"Nii-san said we could go shopping today!" Mokuba said with a smile, pulling on Amunet's arm to pull her down the hallway. "He's taking the day off to go with us!"

Amunet smiled and followed behind Mokuba without complaint. They came to the front door and Amunet spotted Seto standing there waiting for them his arms crossed. His expression softened quite drastically when he spotted the two of them and Amunet smiled before grabbing his wrist to pull him along with them as Mokuba walked them out the door.

Mokuba happily chatted the whole ride into town a bright grin on his face. Amunet listened to the adamant chatter a soft smile on her own face. She looked over at Seto who sat across from she and Mokuba and smiled. Seto turned his gaze from her to Mokuba but she could see the small smile on his face regardless.

Soon they arrived at what Amunet knew to be the mall and she was quickly tugged out of the limo and to the doors. Seto followed behind them.

"Mokuba, don't pull her arm out of socket with your enthusiasm." Seto calmly stated and then Mokuba released Amunet's arm with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." Mokuba apologized, and Amunet laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Do not worry Mokuba," Amunet said and Mokuba pushed her hand away from his hair. "Nothing wrong with a little enthusiasm. So where would you care to go first?"

Mokuba's face broke out with a grin again before he softly took Amunet's hand this time and lead her towards some of the stores he wished to go into. Amunet followed behind after a glance at Seto who shook his head.

* * *

A few hours later, found Amunet wondering in a store by herself, as Seto had been pulled off into another by Mokuba. She hadn't been interested in what they had been going after so she stepped into another store to look around.

Actually the store she was in was more of a cultural store if she were to describe it. She walked through the shelves looking at statues of Greek goddesses and gods, then on to Hindu figurines, Chinese jade dragons, a few figures of Buddha. She walked on into an area of clothing which she idly flipped through no real interest in it beyond just passing time.

She walked on through barely paying real attention to the objects she was looking at until she walked into another section of the store.

Here there was a doorway, covered by nothing more than a beaded curtain. Amunet paused before stepping on through the threshold and into the other area of the store. Amunet stopped taking a deep breath, closing her eyes to enjoy the smell of Sandalwood incense that filled the room.

"Dearie, can I help you find something?"

Amunet's eyes snapped open when she heard someone speaking to her. She looked around to spot who it was that was talking to her.

It was a short woman, barely standing 4 foot tall. Her long grey hair was let loose flowing down her back in a graceful cascade of curls. Her eyes were sharp, but welcoming at the same time and the smile that graced her face caused Amunet to relax some.

"Um, I am sorry is this not part of the store?" Amunet questioned prepared to back out of the woman's space.

"It is you just looked a little lost." The woman said before putting down the box she held. "You enjoy the smell of Sandalwood as well?"

"It is my favorite incense." Amunet nodded with a small smile.

"Come, come, I have something for you then!" the woman said with a smile. Amunet reluctantly followed the woman deeper into the back of the store. "Not many young people enjoy the smell of Sandalwood. Why do you?"

"It reminds me of home." Amunet admitted.

_I never knew that! _Annie exclaimed across their bond. _Why didn't you tell me that! We could have burnt it more often._

_ Because I know you do not care for the smell. _Amunet promptly answered.

"Ah here it is!" the woman exclaimed finding what she was after.

It was an incense burner. It was all gold except one part which on the left end of the burner was a figure of the god Anubis.

"It's beautiful." Amunet said and then the woman nodded before handing it to Amunet to hold.

"It is said to have once belonged to an Egyptian Queen who perished at the hands of another. The Pharaoh gave it to her for her eighteenth birthday before they married." The woman explained. "It is said also he burned sandalwood incense every night after she perished hoping to guide her soul back to him."

"Such a beautiful story." Amunet said tracing her fingers over the Anubis. She couldn't help but feel like she had seen this burner somewhere before, that she had held it before. "But this is so ornate; it must belong in your personal collection."

"It has been in my collection for a long time." The woman nodded. "I have been looking for the correct person to take and give it a home. Seems like it has chosen you."

"I could not take this from you." Amunet said looking back at the woman. The woman then placed her hands over Amunet's with a small smile on her face.

"The only scent that has been burnt on this burner has been Sandalwood, and Sandalwood is your favorite smell." The woman explained and Amunet looked back at the burner again. "Dearie, take it. The burner belongs to you."

Amunet blinked when the woman said this last sentence, it was almost like the woman knew more than she was saying. The woman patted Amunet's hands which still rested on top of the burner. She then took the burner from Amunet and walked over to a counter to wrap the burner up and put it in a bag.

"How much do I owe you?" Amunet said pulling out her wallet intending to pay the woman.

"This is a gift Dearie." The woman chuckled. "Don't worry about money."

"I must give you something in return." Amunet said confused.

"Maybe you can reunite the souls of the Queen and her Pharaoh." The woman said with a smile. "Burn the incense every night, and guide them back together."

Amunet looked at the woman confused before she was shoving the item into Amunet's hands and pushing her out the door. The woman pushed her all the way out of the store.

"Remember burn it every night, and your Pharaoh will find you Queen."

"What?" Amunet turned to look at the woman but she had already disappeared into the store.

_Who was she?_ Annie questioned over their link.

_I don't know Akhu. _

_ It was like she knew you! _Annie exclaimed and Amunet shook her head and then looked at the package in her arms.

_Maybe I should step back inside and ask her. _Amunet suggested tilting her head to the side.

"Annie!" someone called and Amunet snapped around to see who it was yelling at them.

_Ryo! _

"Ryo?" Amunet repeated spotting the young man waving at them.

Ryo paused truly taking in Amunet's appearance and noticed the differences between Amunet and Annie. He stopped seeming unsure before Amunet smiled and approached him.

"You must be Bakura's host," Amunet said and she saw him visibly tense. "Everything alright?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Ryo questioned and she could see the honest worry reflected in his wide brown eyes.

"No," Amunet shook her head and placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "Just came to offer me some information I needed."

Ryo then spotted Amunet's bracelet on her right wrist. He looked at Amunet for a moment as though asking for permission and she laughed a little and raised her hand for him to see. Almost instantly his hand traced across the bracelet in wonder.

"You're _her_." Ryo said after a moment looking back up at Amunet. "You're the woman he's been looking for all this time."

"I am." Amunet nodded before tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "How much has Bakura actually told you?"

"Not much." Ryo said slightly sheepish. "He keeps our link pretty much closed unless it works to his advantage to have it opened. I only know a little bit, mostly what the Pharaoh has filled in for me, and well last year when he and Pharaoh had their last battle….which we're still unsure why his soul didn't disappear being banished like that."

"That I did not know." Amunet said her brows furrowed in thought. "You said that Pharaoh and he fought and he lost?"

"Yes." Ryo nodded. "But too he's different now. He's more human? I guess would be the way to describe it. It's also strange that Pharaoh is still here as well, he should have been able to go to his afterlife after banishing the darkness inside the puzzle…"

"You are a wealth of knowledge Ryo." Amunet said with a small laugh. "Come. I will buy you lunch and we can continue to discuss this matter."

"Okay." Ryo said with a small grin.

"My name by the way is Amunet." Amunet said with a smile of her own as she indicated Ryo lead the way to the food court. "It is what Annie named me. It is easier than calling me 'nameless spirit' all the time."

"Why doesn't she just call you Yami?" Ryo questioned curious as they fell into step beside each other on their way to the food court. "Are you two not like everyone else? The lighter and darker halves of one soul?"

_Yami is too simple. You are not just the darker half of me; you are a person in and of yourself separate from me. More like sisters I guess than two halves of a soul, _Annie filled this in for Amunet to answer Ryo's question.

"She believes that Yami is too simple. While it would seem like we are two halves of one soul she sees us as two entirely different beings. We are light and dark maybe, but we are separated by whom we choose to be and who we have been. More like sisters is what she believes." Amunet explained to Ryo who wrinkled his nose up at this seeming to be thinking. "Annie does that too, when she thinks too hard."

Ryo immediately flushed bright red when Amunet pointed this out and she smiled refraining herself from laughing know that it would cause the young man to flush even more.

"Um well, here we are," Ryo said changing the subject indicating to the food court. "Where would you care to eat?"

"Does not matter to me." Amunet said with a shrug. "Whatever you prefer is fine with me."

"Pizza and Ice-cream?" Ryo suggested indicating to the Pizzeria.

"Perfect." Amunet agreed with a smile.

The two quickly ordered their food and found themselves a place to sit that was a little further away from people so that they could talk a little more privately.

"So Amunet, do you know why you're here?" Ryo questioned honestly seeming interested.

_Should I tell him the truth? _Amunet questioned Annie as she paused putting her slice of pizza back down on her plate.

_I think if you don't Bakura might. _Annie answered just as readily. _He already knows some of the story, seems like he's like us just trying to put the pieces together._

"Bakura sealed my soul inside my bracelet." Amunet explained and Ryo slightly gasp. "I do not know much myself and am still trying to figure out why I am here and who exactly I am. I am still looking for the missing pieces of my own puzzle."

Ryo paused. "He has been looking for you for as long as I can remember. He calls you Sister?"

"We grew up together in the desert outside of Khemet from what I understand. We parted ways when we were older." Amunet nodded explaining what she knew to Ryo.

"Why part ways?" Ryo questioned seeming honestly curious. Amunet paused pursing her lips. "Sorry I-I didn't mean to ask something so personal."

"Do not worry about it Ryo." Amunet said forcing a smile. "I fell in love, and he did not approve of the match I guess you could say. Life has a tendency to change as you grow older, people grow apart."

Ryo just watched Amunet watching her facial expressions. He could see the clear cut pain and loss on her face as she spoke about this.

"Seems like his disapproval really hurt you." Ryo said quietly and Amunet looked up at him and blinked.

"I guess it did." Amunet said with a small laugh. "Not that I knew that before this moment." Ryo looked confused. "I do not have any memory of anything; it has been lost to me. Everything I say is from the information that Bakura gave me, but saying it out loud seems to bring forth emotions I did not know I had. Though I should not be so surprised, if Bakura was as important to the past me as is inferred then the disapproval of a love would be a crushing blow."

"You have absolutely no memories of who you were?" Ryo tilting his head to the side.

"No, I do not." Amunet shook her head. "It seems either locked away from me or just lost to me completely over time. I had no idea there were others here as well like Bakura and the Pharaoh until Mokuba, Seto's younger brother said something to Annie."

"So you have been alone for 3000 years?" Ryo gasp his eyes widening at the thought. "That must have been horrible!"

"Time passes whether you want it to or not." Amunet shrugged. "None of my hosts have ever been the type to want more than to use me or my shadow magic to hurt someone else or ran from the bracelet as quickly as they could, squabbling out me being an evil cursed spirit. I did not know of an existence beyond myself and my hosts until Annie came along."

"Still I can't imagine being alone for 3000 years." Ryo said seeming to be thinking about it. "From what I understand about Bakura his existence has been very similar to yours, doing nothing but waiting for the Pharaoh to reappear. I guess he got the better end of this deal with his soul being in an essential sleep until Yugi put the puzzle back together and waking him up."

"There can be ups and downs to that point." Amunet said and then took a small bite of her pizza before continuing her thought. "Waking up after 3000 years of nothing but darkness can be a shock. Culturally, and emotionally. I was lucky enough to have been woken up only about 40 years after Bakura sealed my soul and have seen the world change. I cannot imagine what it would be like to wake up now and having to completely learn everything about this world."

"Hey Ryo!"

Both Amunet and Ryo turned when they heard his name being called. They spotted a small group of about five people standing together and one of the two women were waving to Ryo.

"Should I go?" Amunet questioned turning her attention back to Ryo. "I would not want to interrupt your time with your friends."

"I didn't actually know they were here too." Ryo said and she noticed he shifted slightly nervous.

"Are they your friends?" Amunet questioned curious at the nervous reaction.

"Sorta," Ryo explained. "It's Jou, Anzu, Honda, Yugi and who looks like his girlfriend. Our friendship is a little complicated."

"Because of Bakura I assume?" Amunet questioned seeming to know the answer. "I can stay if you wish me to, if you are so uncomfortable on your own, or would you prefer Annie?"

"Stay please." Ryo said finally looking back at her.

"Of course." Amunet nodded before both turned their attention to the group who had walked over to them.

The tall blonde in the group walked right up to Ryo and put the young man into a headlock with a laugh as Ryo tried to pull his hands away. The taller of the two women turned her attention to Amunet.

"Hi." She said sweetly with a large smile then looked back at Ryo. "Sorry Ryo we didn't realize you were on a date."

"We are just some old friends catching up." Amunet clarified almost immediately. She wasn't really sure that she liked this girl.

"Guys this is Sakamoto Annie." Ryo said introducing her to the group. "She's a friend of mine from High School. Annie this is Jou," Ryo indicated to the blonde who waved. "Honda." The darker haired boy nodded. "Anzu," the taller girl who spoke earlier waved a little. "and Yugi and-"

"Kiku."

This girl was about Annie's height standing at 5.2 with long curly blonde hair that looked like it went down to her hips. She wore a black leather skirt that went to her mid-thigh with a cropped mid-drift deep red shirt. She wore a pair of black boots that were very similar to the kind the Amunet wore with silver buckles instead of gold. On her wrist she wore golden bangles and a pair of gold drop earrings that had what looked like a red stone on the ending of both like a water droplet. Around her neck she wore a thick golden choker, one that had a golden eye on it.

_Amunet, I don't like her at all. _Annie growled through their link. _At all!_

_ I do not know that I like her either Akhu. _Amunet answered before she propped her head on her hand seeming to look bored. _But we might as well be nice to Ryo's friends._

_ I don't want her around Ryo!_

_ Easy Annie. _Amunet said slightly amused.

"So Annie was it? I don't really remember you from school," the girl named Anzu said turning her attention to Amunet who turned her gaze to Anzu as well.

"I was not in school very long." Amunet explained Annie's story. "After my parents passed away I moved in with my Uncle. He is an Anthropologist, and I spent a lot of time traveling with him and being homeschooled. When we came back to Japan I went back to school senior year and graduated. Since I have been living for the most part with my friend Seto and working, I have not had much of a chance to catch up with Ryo and he found me in the mall today wondering around aimlessly."

"Sakamoto…" Jou said suddenly, he was studying her quite intently. "Sakamoto! You're the duelist who dropped out of dueling about a year ago, right?" Amunet blinked and looked at Jou. "You were said to be practically unbeatable, why did you just up and stop dueling?"

Amunet paused seeming to be trying to think of an answer. All gazes were turned to her now waiting for an answer. Amunet noticed Yugi's gaze the most, it wasn't the same amethyst eyes that she had seen the day before; they were now a dark crimson color as he studied her.

"I needed some time away from dueling." Amunet explained, not feeling entirely comfortable under the sharp scrutiny of Yugi's gaze. "There were some events in my life that happened that caused me to need to shift my attention to them. It was not truly a decision of want, more of a decision of need."

Truth was Annie had stopped dueling shortly after Seto had found out about Amunet. She had lost all desire to duel and had no longer enjoyed dueling after that. Amunet had always felt guilty for her part of causing her friend to give up something she truly enjoyed doing and had often encouraged her to join small duelist tournaments around town. Annie had just now gotten out of the depression enough to try and start dueling again with more than just she and Amunet.

"Are you going to start dueling again?"

Amunet turned her attention to who had spoken. It was Yugi, but his voice was very different from the voice Amunet remember yesterday. His voice was deeper, had a sharper more commanding tone to it, and it made Amunet's stomach drop. She paused almost momentarily getting lost in his gaze and she could feel her heart rate speed up under those sharp crimson eyes.

_Amunet? _Annie could feel the shock through their bond. _Are you okay?_

Just as Amunet went to reply Annie's cell phone was ringing. Amunet instantly stood excusing herself from the group to step away and answer her phone.

"Something came up at Kaiba Corp, I don't have a choice but to go in." Seto said without waiting for her to even say hello. "Mokuba wishes to stay with you, is that alright with you? Where are you?"

"I am in the food court." Amunet promptly answered. "He can stay with me; I can take him home later when he is finished. I have two helmets for the bike, and Uncle Kazou's house is not too far from here we can walk back. Where are you? I will come get him."

"We are almost to the food court just stay put." Seto replied then hung up the phone.

Amunet let out a deep breath before turning back towards the group who were still standing and talking to Ryo. When she looked back over to the group she locked gazes with Yugi, who seemed like he had been watching her.

Amunet paused never once looking away but her grip on her phone became quite a bit tighter. She could feel the heat in her face as a blush stole across her cheeks and she felt her heart rate speed up significantly again.

After a moment the girl at his side, the one who had called herself Kiku said something and he turned his gaze back to her to see what she wanted.

"Annie!"

Amunet turned when she heard Mokuba call out to them and immediately shook her head and calmed her heart rate to turn back to Mokuba and smile. She then looked at Seto whose jaw was locked and there was clear cut anger in his gaze.

"I will take him home as soon as he wishes to go home." Amunet said and he nodded, he then paused his gaze softening some.

"Amunet, you and Annie give some thought to moving back in with us." He said and Amunet blinked seeming to be shocked.

Seto then turned to Mokuba informing him to be good for Amunet before walking off quickly in the direction of the doors pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number starting back to work before he even made it to the doors. Beside Amunet Mokuba sighed as he watched his brother walk away.

"Hungry Mokuba?" Amunet questioned trying to take the younger's mind off of the fact that his brother had to cut the day short. Mokuba then turned his gaze to her.

"Would you consider moving back in with us?" Mokuba questioned honestly curious.

"We will definitely give it some thought." Amunet nodded. "Now, come you can have what's left of my pizza."

Mokuba didn't object but rather followed Amunet back to the table. As soon as the two walked up everyone greeted Mokuba and Ryo and Amunet locked gazes. Amunet frowned seeing the look on his face almost immediately sensing something was wrong.

_What's wrong with Ryo? _Annie questioned noticing this as well. _He is awfully pale all of a sudden, and so tense. _

_ I have the feeling Bakura is trying to take over. _Amunet said and pursed her lips. _We need to leave, I need an excuse. _

_ Just say Ryo doesn't look like he is feeling well and that you'd like to walk him home. _Annie suggested to her. _I really doubt they are going to object. _

"Guys, I hate to be rude but I am suddenly not feeling so well," Ryo said before Amunet could even open her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry but I am going to have to excuse myself."

"I will walk you home Ryo." Amunet offered almost immediately. "Mokuba is that alright? I can bring you back to the mall afterwards."

"No, it's fine!" Mokuba said with a smile. "We can find something else to do."

"Mokuba can stay here with us if he wants to." Anzu offered and Amunet and Mokuba both looked at her when she did.

"Do you want to stay with them Mokuba?" Amunet said turning her gaze back to Mokuba.

"No, I'll go with you." Mokuba shook his head and took the last bite of the pizza on Amunet's plate before walking back over to her.

"Well then, Sakamoto Annie, it was very nice to meet you. Maybe we can meet again sometime when you do not have to rush out." Yugi said with that same voice again and a soft smile making Amunet pause and almost immediately blush.

Ryo had stood up and walked over to her by this time grabbing Amunet's wrist and dragging her away from the group almost forcefully. Amunet in turn grabbed Mokuba's hand and the two followed behind Ryo as Mokuba yelled goodbye to the group.

Amunet followed behind Ryo's brisk pace trying to keep her arm from being pulled out of socket at the force in which he was pulling her along. She could tell by the tension in his shoulders and the tightness on her wrist that she either wasn't dealing with Ryo anymore, or she would be seeing the end of Ryo's control of their shared body very very soon.

There was absolute silence as the three walked poor Mokuba almost jogging to keep up with the other two. Soon they reached an apartment complex where she assumed that Ryo lived and Ryo pulled them toward the apartment that belonged to him.

Once the two were inside Ryo let go of Amunet's wrist and turned back to them. Amunet rubbed her wrist where he had gripped it so hard and looked up at him. She was right, she was no longer looking into the eyes that she knew belonged to Ryo.

"Mokuba, why don't you go on into the living room and pick out a movie to watch?" Amunet said turning her attention to Mokuba. "Ryo and I need to talk for a minute."

"Okay," Mokuba nodded and skirted around behind Amunet and away from Bakura.

"Hello Bakura," Amunet said crossing her arms. "What brings you out for a visit?"

"That damn Pharaoh watching you." Bakura growled in answer.

"Why should that make you so upset, Brother?" Amunet questioned unafraid of the glare sent her direction. "Are you jealous?"

"I am not jealous!" Bakura hissed angrily. "I just do not appreciate you being looked at like a prize to be won!"

"Bakura, you know as well as I it was not that type of look."

"The wimp obviously has someone," Bakura barked out. "That damn Pharaoh should be paying more attention to her than you!"

"Yugi and Pharaoh as you keep calling him are two separate souls Bakura." Amunet said uncrossing her arms and holding her palms out to indicate difference. She lifted her right up. "You have Yugi who is obviously with that woman Kiku," and then she raised her left hand up. "And then you have Pharaoh, who is not as obviously smitten with that woman Kiku. They make different choices, you know this it is the same with you and Ryo and myself and Annie."

"How could that be explained to that woman, without him sounding crazy?" Bakura pointed out flatly, crossing his own arms. "Yes, I can just see that now. 'Oh yeah I forgot to mention I have a second soul with me who does not really like you but is after the skirts of another spirit in that girl Annie.' He would sound as though he needed to be committed!"

"Bakura." Amunet said putting a hand to her forehead as though she had a headache.

"I do not want you around him Amunet." Bakura said and then she looked back up at him shocked.

"What?" Amunet questioned dropping her hand. "Bakura-"

"No," Bakura shook his head a sense of finality in his tone. "Seto is fine, but I do not want you anywhere near Pharaoh."

"Excuse me?" Amunet said her own temper rising along with her voice. "Who are you to tell me who I will and will not be near, _Brother_?"

Amunet hissed the word brother out cold and sharp, almost like the word itself was being used as a weapon just as sharp as the edge of a blade. Bakura locked his jaw at this and his eyes flashed recognizing the tone of defiance in words.

"Do not disobey me _Sister_." Bakura hissed his voice just as strong as her own.

"I am not yours to control." Amunet said her own eyes flashing and her fist balling up at her sides. "I will choose my own fate; you will not choose it for me."

"I will make the decisions that are best for you." Bakura said his voice still strong and commanding.

"I will not stand here and allow you to decide my fate Bakura. You have already made enough choices for me." Amunet said her voice lowered to a softer tone but still carried the same strength. Amunet then turned her head towards the living room where Mokuba had gone. "Come, Mokuba we are leaving. Ryo is not feeling very well and needs some time alone."

"Okay," came Mokuba's reply.

Mokuba cautiously walked into the room having heard the tone of voice that both were using even if he hadn't heard the words being said. Mokuba could also tell as soon as he was in the presence of the other two that something was wrong between them. Amunet turned to him and almost immediately her gaze softened some seeing the hesitance on his face.

Amunet then nodded to the door and Mokuba walked around again behind Amunet towards the door and then out. Amunet turned to follow but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She didn't even look back at him before jerking her arm out of the loose grip and walking out the door closing it behind herself.

Mokuba followed Amunet in silence for a few minutes as the two walked down the street towards the apartment that Annie and her uncle shared. Mokuba then walked up beside her and gripped her wrist pulling her from her thoughts and she turned back to him.

"Is everything alright?" Mokuba questioned honestly worried.

Amunet paused before stopping and looking at the younger boy contemplating him for a few moments before she was going to reply.

"Everything is fine Mokuba." Amunet said with a forced smile. "Come how about we go back to Annie's apartment and make you some food and then watch some movies?"

Mokuba's face lit up and he nodded. Amunet then lead them back to the apartment trying to make herself focus on her afternoon rather than her last fight with Bakura.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter Six

Annie paused looking at Mokuba who was sound asleep on the couch in front of her TV. Said TV was blue as the movie had ended some time ago and she had yet to get up from her seat at the bar separating the kitchen and the living room to go turn it off.

Annie sighed propping her head in her hand and with the other hand raised her glass of hot tea to her lips to take a small sip. She then placed her cup back down on the bar and looked at Amunet's bracelet that was setting on the counter.

Soon after they had returned to the apartment Amunet had ask Annie to come back out and then proceeded to ask her to take the bracelet off so that she could have a little time to think. Annie had understood and immediately did as Amunet ask. Mokuba hadn't seemed to mind much; in fact he was happy to see Annie again and almost immediately he had distracted her from Amunet with games and movies.

Now, after the day had gone and the sun had long disappeared Annie sat thinking about her friend as Mokuba slept. She reached out gloomily and hesitantly touched the bracelet wondering if it would be alright for her to put it back on and make sure Amunet was alright. The bracelet flashed when she touched it and the gold under her hand became very hot. Annie's hand jerked away from the bracelet taking this as a sign that Amunet was not yet ready to be bothered.

"Amunet," Annie said knowing the spirit could hear her even if she didn't have the bracelet on physically. "I know you're mad at Bakura for being so, well presumptuous, but seems like he was just worried about you. He's trying to protect you, and keep you safe, even if he went about it in an entirely wrong way. Just remember that okay?"

Annie sighed when Amunet gave no indication that she had even heard Annie. Annie then gloomily crossed her arms and set her head on top of them on the counter beside her cup of tea. She looked back at the bracelet once more before pursing her lips and burying her face in her arms.

Annie sighed again thinking about the way this day had ended up. Amunet had hardly spent any time with Seto like she was supposed to, granted Seto did get to spend a more time than normal with his brother before rushing off to work, then meeting the Pharaoh and the others, which hadn't ended on an awesome note, and then a fight with Bakura?

Amunet had had a full day, and emotionally straining from what Annie could understand. Meeting the Pharaoh himself was emotionally confusing for the spirit. The reactions she had had around him didn't make any sense to the spirit. From what Annie understood Amunet never had problems being around people or talking to them steadily and normally, but as soon as the Pharaoh spoke she stuttered.

Annie sighed again closing her eyes relaxing her shoulders. She took a deep breath focusing on the smell of her tea beside her to help her relax some more.

Honestly she wished she had had the foresight to buy some candles since she had ended up burning through all the ones she had, and she could use some type of relaxing scent right about now. Maybe she would even break down and burn some sandalwood incense for Amunet to help with her nerves.

"Oh no!" Annie jerked up when this last thought traveled through her head. "We left the burner at the mall!" Annie then groaned putting her hand on her forehead. "Well there goes that link, there's no telling where her burner is now…."

Annie ran her fingers on through her hair pursing her lips in disappointment realizing this fact. She took a deep breath before releasing it and her gaze flickered up to the clock setting on the desk in the room. It read 10:15 pm, and she then glanced at Mokuba. No wonder he was so tired.

"I should probably call Seto and tell him Mokuba is staying the night here, so he won't worry too much." Annie muttered before standing up to find her phone.

After a moment or two of quietly searching Annie found her phone tossed on the table where Amunet had probably tossed it as soon as they had entered because her keys were there also. Picking the phone up she noticed she had about 4 missed calls and a voicemail.

Flipping it open to see who it was that had called her cell instead of the house phone; she was surprised to see two of the calls were from Seto, and the other two from a number she didn't recognize. Discarding that small information she turned her attention to the voicemail.

It was from Seto. He informed her he would be working extremely late and wondered if she would mind taking care of Mokuba for the night. She smiled before quickly dialing Seto's office number that he had given her that would patch her straight through to his secretary.

"Hello?" the woman on the other end sounded surprised. It didn't sound like the secretary that Annie was used to dealing with when she called Seto's office.

"Hello, I need to speak with Seto please." Annie said quietly leaning against the kitchen table.

"Mr. Kaiba is detained and has ask that no one bother him." The woman said rudely. "Who is this?"

"I need to talk to Seto please," Annie repeated calmly. "Tell him it's Annie."

"Annie who?" the woman demanded again.

"Kaiba Annie," Annie stated using the only name she knew would get her patched through to Seto at this rate. "Now please patch me through to Seto."

"Oh Mrs. Kaiba I'm sorry!" the woman instantly her tone changing completely. "I'll put you through right now."

"Thank you," Annie said and waited patiently as the phone began to ring again.

"If you wanted the family name so bad Annie all you had to do was ask." Seto's voice came across the line and Annie blushed.

"Using your name seemed to be the only way to get your secretary to patch me through." Annie defended herself.

"Yes, she was just a little shaken up when she found that it was my 'wife' calling and she was so rude to her." Seto said in light amusement.

"I hate the fact that Maho is no longer your secretary, she was a sweet woman and never gave a fuss when I called." Annie said and she could hear Seto chuckle.

"Maho was promoted a few weeks ago." Seto explained and Annie smiled at that.

"That's good to hear." Annie said she then turned her attention to why she called. "Mokuba is currently sleeping on my couch. I figure it would be just as well for him to stay the night and that way you can finish your work without having to rush back. Seems like it was a pretty big deal."

"I won't bore you with the details." Seto said and she heard the creak of his chair as he tilted it backwards. "I doubt you would find them interesting."

"As long as you are safe and no one is currently trying to aggressively kill you or take over Kaiba Corp, I don't really need the details." Annie said with a little laugh. "Are you going to just stay the night there when you finish, if you finish? Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"No," Seto shrugged it off. "I will be alright; I'll come by in the morning to get Mokuba."

"Don't worry about it," Annie said with a shrug of her own. "He is welcome here as long as he wishes to stay."

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Seto questioned quite seriously.

"I can call in," Annie said without too much worry.

"No," Seto said firmly. "I will come get him."

Just as she opened her mouth to answer Seto there was a knock on the door. She then just looked at her front door wondering who would be coming so late.

"Seto, can I call you back? Someone is at the door." Annie finally managed out as there was another knock on the door.

"This late?" Seto questioned caught off guard.

"Obviously." Annie said sounding confused. "I'll text you in about twenty minutes okay? That way you know I'm still alive."

Seto paused. "Alright, be careful Annie."

"I will be," Annie nodded before the two hung up. Annie then cautiously approached the door and reached to pull it open just a fraction to look at who it was standing on the doorstep. Seeing who it was she opened the door on up. "Yugi?"

"Sorry to be calling upon you so late." Annie blinked hearing the deeper voice coming from Yugi instead of the lighter one from the coffee shop. He then held something out to her. "But I thought you might like to have this back. You left it sitting on the table in the mall when you rushed out."

Annie looked at what he held out to her and then gasp with a bright smile. It was the incense burner the old woman had given Amunet. She gently took it from his hands before looking up at his face again.

"Would you like to come in?" Annie questioned taking a step back and opening the door wide enough for him to step inside.

"Thank you." The man said with a nod.

Annie closed the door behind him before turning around to look into the room. Yugi had noticed Mokuba sleeping on the couch. He smiled softly at the youth. Annie watched him curiously watching as he reached over and flipped off the TV which was still blue screened and then to Mokuba pulling up the blanket he was curled under up over his shoulders. He then turned back to Annie who was watching him and smiled.

That was the same smile that made Amunet's heart flutter, and Annie could now understand why. This man just exuded confidence, masculinity and power in everything he did. Annie didn't think this man was Moto Yugi at all, but oddly enough she didn't feel threatened or afraid in any way. Annie shifted her feet and then she held the incense burner close to her chest in a protective movement.

Annie then glanced at Amunet's bracelet still sitting on the bar. The man, whom she still didn't know the name of, followed her gaze to land on the bracelet.

"Do you want me to try and call her out?" Annie squeaked knowing that the man knew.

"She does not wish to come out?" the man questioned softly so that his voice didn't wake up Mokuba.

"No," Annie shook her head. "She disappeared inside the bracelet as soon as we came home."

The man paused pursing his own lips seeming to be thinking something over. Annie then noticed the bracelet glow slightly as though in response to this man's presence in the room. Annie knew that if Amunet wished to talk to this man she would have ask Annie to put on the bracelet, but she hadn't even though she knew of the other man's presence.

"You are the true Sakamoto Annie?" the man questioned finally turning his full attention to Annie whose gaze immediately snapped back to him.

"I am." Annie nodded in confirmation. "The other me is called Amunet. You are not truly Moto Yugi are you?"

"No," the man shook his head with a smile. "Perhaps we should discuss this in another room as not to wake Mokuba?"

"Good idea." Annie said with a nod then indicated to the hallway that lead back to the bedrooms.

_Amunet do you wish to come along?_

Annie didn't receive a reply from the spirit and sighed before turning and leading them down the hallway to her room allowing him to walk in before her and then shutting the door behind them. The other Yugi looked around Annie's room with mild interest before he walked over to her desk chair and sat down in it turning back to look at Annie.

Annie did her best not to blush walking on into the room and setting the incense burner down on her dresser before turning and picking up some incense to burn. She then paused and looked back at the other sitting in the chair.

"Do you mind?" Annie questioned holding up the stick of incense for him to see.

"No, of course not." The man said and Annie nodded proceeding to light the stick and setting it in the burner.

After a moment the smell of sandalwood permeated the room and Annie turned to walk over to her bed to sit down. There wasn't anything said for a moment or two before the other Yugi took a deep breath and wrinkled his brows before looking at Annie oddly.

"Sandalwood?" he questioned and Annie blushed and nodded.

"It's her favorite smell," Annie said with a shrug. "The woman that gave it to her said that the burner had never had anything else burnt on it." Annie paused before looking at the man. "What is your name?"

"Call me Yami," the man said turning his gaze from Annie to the burner.

"How did you find the apartment?" Annie questioned still curious. "I don't recall Amunet saying anything about where we lived?"

"We live just down the street from here." Yami explained simply. "With Grandpa over at the Kame Shop and Yugi noticed you one afternoon coming out of the apartment, he did not put much thought into it until he met you at the coffee shop." Annie did blush at that remembering that incident. Yami paused before looking at Annie for a moment. "You know being around that thief Bakura can be extremely dangerous for you and your other half, I would not suggest it."

Annie then opened her mouth to answer when she heard an odd noise coming from the kitchen. She turned when she heard it looking at her door, and obviously she wasn't the only one who heard it. Yami had also looked towards the source of the noise.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Yami questioned quietly.

"No," Annie shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Annie slowly stood and cautiously walked over to her door. She looked back at Yami who nodded standing as well to follow her out.

The two cautiously walked down the hallway back towards the living room and kitchen. Annie paused at the end of the hallway and poked her head around the side of the wall to see who it was.

"Bakura!" Annie exclaimed in a whisper as not to wake Mokuba up and walked on around the corner and into the room. "Would you learn to use the door like a normal person?!"

Bakura turned around and looked at Annie contemplating her for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest a smirk on his face.

"Big words from such a little girl."

"I'm not that little!" Annie said her face flushed and stomped her foot. She then looked back at Bakura her eyes flashing. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to speak with Amunet."

"I would suggest we take this back to your bedroom Annie." Yami spoke from behind her stepping into Bakura's view. "Less we wake Mokuba."

"What are you doing here?" Bakura growled his arms uncrossing and fist forming before he turned his gaze back to Annie. "I told Amunet to stay away from him."

"I am not Amunet," Annie said pursing her lips then pointed to her room. "In my room now, I will not have you waking Mokuba."

"Feisty little Hikari aren't you?" Bakura said turning his full focus to her. "Just like Amunet."

Annie narrowed her eyes at this. "I swear to Anubis that if you do not take your happy ass to my room where we can discuss this like adults, this feisty little Hikari will take the ring and throw it in the damn ocean."

"You wouldn't dare." Bakura growled his face clouding over.

"Try me." Annie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Might I suggest we take this argument to your room now Annie?" Yami said casting a glance at Mokuba who shifted as the two's voices were getting louder.

"Now," Annie said pointing down the hallway again.

Bakura paused before turning to walk down the hall to the room staying as far away from Yami as physically possible. Annie sighed before looking back at Yami who shrugged and then smiled again causing her to smile as well.

"Am I going to regret putting you two in the same room together?" Annie questioned with a little laugh putting one hand on her other arm across her stomach and tilting her head to the side.

"I will do my best to keep it civil." Yami said raising his right hand up in a promise.

Annie laughed softly and then nodded. Both turned to walk back into the room behind Bakura before there was a knock on the door again. Annie paused looking at the door confused before looking back at Yami who shrugged.

"I'll see who it is and be right there," Annie said and he nodded. "Shouldn't take more than a minute or two."

"Alright." Yami nodded before walking back down the hallway and into her room.

Annie looked at the door for a moment before walking over to it and cautiously opening it. Standing on her doorstep was who she knew as her neighbor, Kanna.

Kanna was a very tall woman standing at nearly six foot tall with long blond hair that was currently pulled back and out of her face. She had piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right through anyone she looked at. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans with a large oversized shirt that Annie could assume was her boyfriend, Jasper's.

"Hey, Annie this came for you today." Kanna said with a small smile in the smaller girl's direction and holding out a box to her. "I signed for it, seemed like it might be important. Says it's from your Uncle? I should have come over sooner, but I didn't really notice the lights were on, sorry."

"Oh it's no problem!" Annie said with a bright smile. "I was up anyway, had some friends from school drop by."

"Oh how are your classes going by the way?" Kanna questioned seeming honestly curious as Annie took the box from her. "Still looking to follow your Uncle's footsteps and be an Anthropologist?"

"No, Archeology." Annie said and nodded excitement flooding through her. "Specializing in Egyptology!"

Kanna laughed a little at the excitement. "You'll be good at it with that kind of passion. Well, I gotta go Jasper is waiting for me."

"Say hello for me." Annie said and Kanna waved over her shoulder as she walked away.

Annie then looked at the box in her hands. She walked in and set it down on the table, that's when she noticed her cell phone sitting on the table. Suddenly remembering her promise to text Seto, she picked it up quickly typing and sending him a message.

_Stop worrying, it was just Moto Yugi. He was bringing me something I had misplaced. Don't work too hard and I will see you in the morning. _

After sending this message she looked at the package wondering if she should open it. It was from her Uncle so there was no telling what was inside, but on the other hand she had a slightly psychotic King of Thieves sitting in her room with his archenemy the Pharaoh in the same room. She paused her hand resting on the box before she looked back at the room becoming worried suddenly, because she actually hadn't heard _anything_ since Yami had walked down into the room.

:Please let neither one be dead on my floor…: Annie thought to herself before picking up her package and walking back towards her room.

She cautiously opened the door and glanced inside. Yami was sitting in the chair he had been in before head tilted back looking up at the ceiling hands calmly crossed over his stomach. Bakura stood across the room from Yami right next to the incense burner hand placed on the dresser a scowl written across his face as he looked out the window.

"Good to see no one is dead." Annie said announcing her presence back into the room.

Yami looked up and smiled at her with a nod of his head, and Bakura just scowled deeper. Annie sighed shaking her head and walked on into the room tossing the package on her bed before sitting down on it herself.

"Okay so-" Annie started to say but was cut off by Bakura.

"What's in the package?"

"Something from my Uncle." Annie explained with a shrug and crossing her arms. "It can wait right now we need to focus on the fact that you two have serious issues with each other." Both men moved to speak but Annie raised her hand for silence and both closed their mouths. "You have issues, I just met you and I already know this, it's not like you're trying to hide the animosity. You two may not like each other, and you know that's perfectly fine but for Amunet's sake at least try." Annie's gaze pointedly went to the thief who she knew would be the biggest problem. "Forbidding her to see someone who in her past life was so important to her is wrong Bakura, and not wishing for her or us to be around who she also sees as someone important," Annie deliberately left out the fact that Amunet saw Bakura as her brother not sure exactly how well that would go over. "is also wrong Yami." Both men ducked their heads hearing the stern voice coming from Annie. "At least try getting along will you please?"

Yami was the first to speak. "I agree. It is about time we lay aside our differences now that the past is the past. Our fight is over Bakura, it ended a year ago."

Bakura looked at Yami for a moment and then sighed with a nod running his fingers through his wild hair.

"You are right," Bakura said before looking at Annie. "Forgive me if I am not perfect at this, but I will at least try, for Amunet."

Annie smiled brilliantly and then clapped her hands together. This was a good start at least, now if she could just make it actually work.

"Annie?" Yami questioned and Annie looked over at him an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure that package is from your Uncle? The writing looks more feminine that masculine."

Annie turned her gaze to the package. Yami was right; the handwriting wasn't her Uncle's that she was certain of. She wrinkled her brow and reached over and picked the package up.

"That is odd." Annie said out loud and both men stood and walked over a little closer to her, and then she looked up at Yami. "Think I should open it?"

"I do not see any harm in opening the package." Yami said with a shrug.

Annie nodded before opening the package for all three to look into. Inside was a book flipped cover down in the box. Annie thought this was odd and reached in to pull the book out and flip it over. On the other side of the book in gold letters was printed the title CINDERELLA.

"Cinderella?" Yami questioned curiously tilting his head to the side before sitting down on Annie's left side next to her on the bed.

"A children's book?" Bakura questioned crossing his arms and standing on Annie's right side.

"Why would someone want me to read Cinderella?" Annie questioned curious.

"Well no harm ever came from reading a book right?" Yami said and Annie blinked looking at him.

"Remind me to show you the movie the Mummy," Annie said with a laugh. "That will explain why it's a bad idea just to go reading random books."

Annie flipped it back over studying the book for a moment. It in all honesty just seemed like a regular book to her, like someone just pulled it off the shelf and sent it to her. Finally she pursed her lips and decided to go ahead and open the book to look at the contents.

As soon as Annie opened the book there was a black shadow that shot out of the pages and into the air in front of them. She heard Yami yell something and Bakura curse then the black shadow split into three pieces hitting them all three in the forehead and then she didn't remember anything else.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter Seven

Amunet tilted her head to the side and turned her to face the door that lead into her soul room her arms crossing over her chest. Someone was here inside the bracelet, and she didn't remember Annie asking her to be let inside.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Amunet instantly moved putting herself into a protective stance to face the intruder.

She was about Amunet's height with long blonde hair and dark green eyes that looked a little more on the feral side. This woman had on a pair of back stiletto heels that softly clacked as she walked into the room bouncing off the stone flooring inside and she wore an extremely short ruffled school girl type skirt that was black. She also wore a red top that was formfitting from under her bust line down. The top of the outfit was a deep sweetheart style accenting her breasts that was black instead of red. Connecting to the top of the curve of sweetheart curve on her breast was red fabric that hung down on her arms giving it a very medieval feeling to the top.

Amunet's first thought was that she looked very, very similar to that girl Kiku who had been with Yugi earlier that day.

"Amunet dear how are you?" the woman said with a sick giggle.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Amunet said with a growl, her shadows instantly wrapping themselves around her in a protective movement waiting for a command to attack.

"Do you really want to be speaking to me that way?" the woman questioned and Amunet crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at her. "Particularly since I have your precious little Akhu's soul in my possession."

The woman shifted and jerked her arm and there was a startled muffled cry of pain before Amunet focused on who it was. It was Annie, her arms were bound behind her back and she was gaged. There was also a small trickle of blood from a small cut on her forehead.

"Feisty little thing," the woman said again with that sickening laugh. "Fought tooth and nail, even after the shadows attacked her."

Amunet pursed her lips. Her shadows started reacting to their mistress's anger and restlessly crawled out of walls and from the floor to wrap themselves around Amunet. Annie watched this with wide eyes and Amunet almost cursed out loud knowing no doubt her Akhu was terrified, Amunet had never called the shadows in her presence before.

"What do you want?" Amunet questioned her voice strong and commanding. "You do not belong within someone else's soul room. How did you even get in here?"

"How I got inside is my business Queen." The woman said with enough venom to her voice it almost sounded like a physical attack. Amunet's shadows lashed out without her consent recognizing a threat to her. "Call off your shadows Queen, or I may just banish you're little one's soul to the shadow realm right now."

Amunet raised a hand and the shadows backed down and off coming back to her. Amunet's gaze then flicked to Annie who swallowed thickly her pulse speeding up.

"What do you want?" Amunet questioned again her gaze going back to the woman.

"I have a story that I want to tell." The woman said with a smile. "And I want you to play a part,"

"Play a part?" Amunet said an eyebrow raised.

"Play a part Queen." The woman said again the smile turning into a sinister grin. "And maybe I'll free your little Hikari's soul from my grasp."

_Amunet please.. Yami and Bakura are stuck in her control too. _Annie said and Amunet tilted her head to the side. _Maybe even Yugi and Ryo. It's not just me, you have to save them too. _

"Stop that." The woman snapped at Annie and gave her a rough shake causing Annie to whimper some.

"You think hurting Annie in front of me will have me playing along with your game?" Amunet said with a small dark laugh. "You are in my territory, so tread lightly."

"Oh see it is not a game, Queen." The woman said turning back to Amunet. "I know how much you detest games that have no meaning; you prefer straightforwardness and physical combat a quirk we both share. So I devised this lovely little story instead. Play your part and you and your Akhu go free. If you do not play I keep possession of your Hikari's soul."

_She doesn't know about the others, _Annie said tears welling up in her eyes. _Amunet please, it's not just me._

Amunet paused for a moment before letting out a deep breath. "Alright, I will play this part you so wish for me to play."

"Excellent!" the woman chirped and then snapped her fingers and Amunet knew no more.

* * *

Amunet groaned her head felt like it was about ready to explode it was pounding so hard. There was a small tug to her hair which she let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was looking at a stone ceiling, where the hell was she?

"Amunet?"

Amunet jumped startled hearing this soft voice right by her ear. There was a small squeak and another tug on her hair. She turned to look at who or what it was only to spot a small creature that looked like it was half mouse half human, that looked exactly like-

"Ryo?" Amunet questioned curious.

"Yes!" Ryo nodded enthusiastically. Amunet then put a hand down for him to crawl into.

"Ryo where are we?" Amunet said sitting up and then holding Ryo up to where they could speak face to face.

"Have you ever heard of the fairytale Cinderella?" Ryo questioned tilting his head to the side.

"No I have not." Amunet shook her head. "Tell me the story?"

Ryo paused seeming to be thinking. "Well it's about a girl, named Cinderella, whose father remarries a wicked woman and she and her two daughters move in with Cinderella and her father. As soon as the stepmother and the girls move in Cinderella's father passes away. Cinderella then essentially becomes a servant for her stepmother and two wicked daughters mostly from jealousy. When she is older Cinderella meets the Prince by chance and they fall in love. Cinderella is forced to come back home and the prince has no idea how to find her so he throws a grand ball for all the land." Ryo gestured grandly as he adamantly told his tale. "Cinderella is unable to go because her stepsisters destroy her dress and they leave her at home, but a Fairy Godmother hears Cinderella's sorrow and comes to help her. She gifts her with a dress and a carriage to take her to her prince, but she only has until midnight. She goes and loses track of time, and has to rush out and leaves nothing but a glass slipper."

Ryo paused to take a deep breath to finish his story. Only there was a little thud in Amunet's lap and she looked down to see another mouse walking down her leg.

"Long story short, Cinderella finds love and she marries her prince and they live happily ever after." Amunet knew this voice to belong to Bakura.

"You two are in separate bodies?" Amunet questioned reaching down to pick Bakura up from her leg to hold them side by side.

"Obviously." Bakura said crossing his arms. "So are you and Annie from what I understand, that witchy woman has her locked in the main house."

"So where are we?" Amunet questioned her gaze wondering out the window beside her and out. It looked like a farm possibly and it was just before dawn.

"We are in 'Cinderella's' tower." Ryo explained. "Or rather I guess it would be Amunet's tower for this story yes?"

"We are in Cinderella?" Amunet questioned her eyes widening. "And she want me to play the part of the servant girl?"

"Seems like it." Bakura said with a shrug. "But you know we do not have to go exactly by the original tale do we?"

"I have to be careful with this Bakura." Amunet said with a sigh. "If I am not I will have lost my Akhu's soul. That woman has Annie's soul in her possession."

"Well this can make things a little more…" Ryo dropped off unable to find a correct word.

"Dangerous." Bakura said with a growl crossing his arms.

Amunet let out a deep breath before moving to stand and then stepped over to put both mice-men on a small rickety dresser in the room. She then turned and looked at her surroundings. There was a simple dress lying on a chair that looked worn past its prime with multiple tears and patches on it. She pursed her lips assuming this was what she was to wear.

"Bakura, I had best not find out you peaked while I change." Amunet called over her shoulder before bravely pulling her sleepwear over her head and tossed it onto her bed.

She heard Ryo squeak and she had no doubt that he had flushed before spinning around to give Amunet her privacy and she desperately hoped he had made Bakura do the same. Picking up the dress she slipped it over her head. After she had dressed she turned back to the others who Amunet was happy to see had turned their backs as she dressed.

"So how do I look?" Amunet questioned calling their attention back to her.

Ryo turned back around pulling Bakura with him as Amunet was pulling hair up and out of her face and off her neck with a ribbon she found lying with the dress.

Ryo smiled and nodded with a clap. Amunet grinned and then picked both up gently placing them in a pocket on the front of her dress. Bakura complained about being just dumped in the pocket but she didn't hear any further complaints.

Amunet turned and quickly made up the bed she had been sleeping in and then turned taking a deep breath looking at her door. Ryo who had poked his head out of the pocket looked up at Amunet.

"Let's get this over with." Amunet said setting her shoulders and walking out the door and down the stairs that lead to the outside.

Without even really paying attention to what she was doing Amunet started on chores that she assumed needed to be done. She guessed that at least some of the information of this character she was supposed to be playing had been engrained in her mind.

She fed the animals, which consisted of a few chickens, a cow and three horses, two mares and a stallion. The black stallion came straight up to her and butted her shoulder softly. She laughed a little before reaching up and brushing the stallion's front frock out his face before pressing her forehead to his.

"Good morning." Amunet said and the horse made a soft sound biting the shoulder of her dress. "Hey do not go messing this dress up."

"AMUNET!" someone screeched from behind her and she instantly turned looking for the source of said sound.

She could feel Ryo tremble in her pocket while she felt Bakura move taking Ryo's previous spot his head poked out of the pocket.

A woman was standing at the door of the house. She didn't look like the woman who had entered into Amunet's soul room before. She was a brunette for one thing and other she had darker skin. Her hair was let down and she wore a very ornate blue dress.

"That's our step-mother." Bakura said filling in for her. "She even looks the same." Amunet glanced down at him.

"You mean our stepmother from Khemet?" Amunet questioned quietly.

"Yes that would be her,"

"Amunet!" the woman yelled again and Amunet turned her attention to her.

"Yes Stepmother?" Amunet said doing her best to keep her tone emotionless.

"That wretched sister of yours is calling for you again," the woman said in a very snippy tone. "Come, now!"

Amunet let out a deep breath and walked towards the house and this slightly deranged looking woman who stood in the doorway. As she did she shoved Bakura's head back down in her pocket remembering what Annie said about them not knowing about the others.

Amunet slipped past the woman cautiously and on inside the main house. She quickly walked through the main entry and found her way to a set of stairs. She quickly went up them letting her feet guide her to where Annie might be in this vast home.

There was a door that was slightly cracked open, but Amunet quickly marked it out as Annie's possible room. Bakura had said 'witchy woman has her locked in the main house', so she assumed the door she was looking for was closed.

Just as she thought she had the right room, her stepmother breezed by her pulling a key out of one of the folds of her dress. She stomped up to a room with a heavy looking wooden door and slammed the key in the lock unlocking it. She then opened the door and looked at Amunet her eyes narrowed.

"Twenty minutes, and the door stays open." the woman growled at her. "You have chores to do!"

She then turned away putting the key back into the fold of the dress and walked away and back down the hallway. Amunet didn't pay her any heed instead almost ran into Annie's room.

"Amunet!" Annie called as soon as she realized it was her friend busting into the room.

Annie instantly flung herself out of the bed she was lying in and up onto her feet. She was only able to take a few steps before her legs gave out and she fell forward. Amunet instantly reached out and caught Annie before she could fall.

"Are you alright?" Amunet questioned before picking Annie up and walking over to place her back in the bed gently.

"No, apparently in this story I'm the sick little sister." Annie said with a frown crossing her arms.

Amunet blinked not having remembered Ryo saying anything about a sick little sister. That's also when she remembered the two in her pocket and reached down pulling them out and setting them on the bed as well.

"Ryo!" Annie said with a little laugh reaching forward to pick him up in her hands and up to her to be face to face. "You're okay! Oh you are so cute!"

Ryo laughed and reached forward hugging the side of Annie's face. Annie then looked down at Bakura and smiled at him as he crossed his arms.

"You know Bakura, I think I like this new look for you." Annie giggled her head tilted to the side and Amunet turned her gaze to him. "No one would ever suspect a mouse to be a thief right?"

Amunet grinned at this before letting out a little laugh at the expression that crossed Bakura's face at this. Amunet then turned her attention to Annie.

"So tell me what you know," Amunet said becoming quite serious suddenly.

"Apparently that nutty blond woman? Yeah she changed the story." Annie explained. "She knew you wouldn't play your 'role' as a servant girl very easily so instead the story is: you are supposed to be dead, because your name was on the title to the property after 'our' father died so that stepmother could have the property. To make you play along with this fact she keeps me locked up in here as leverage to keep you in place. I am a sickly child, which I believe is being forced on me through the small amount of poison I found in my food this morning. As long as I can't leave, you can't leave."

"Does she know how this story is supposed to end?" Ryo questioned real worry showing in his eyes.

"With Amunet meeting her true love?" Annie questioned looking at Ryo. "She does, and she had rigged that to where the prince won't fall for her, but," Annie raised a finger. "She doesn't know about you two or Yami, or Yugi and from what I hear of those two blond idiots who are our stepsisters, sounds like Yami got cast in the prince's role!"

Ryo laughed at this and Amunet let out a deep breath of what might have been relief knowing that at least something might help her in this crazy world.

"So basically we have to reset the fairytale to get out of here?" Bakura said speaking for the first time since Amunet had pulled him out of her pocket.

"Sounds like it." Amunet said before looking at Annie. "Well we have got our work cut out for us then."

"Times up!" someone barked from the door way and both women jumped and moved.

Annie dropped Ryo and shifted causing a blanket to fall over them both to keep them out of the line of view of the blond standing in the doorway. Amunet stood to move in front of Annie in a protective movement recognizing the woman as the one who had been inside her bracelet. Annie reached up and grabbed hold of Amunet's hand actual fear shining in her eyes.

"You have chores to do Amunet." The woman sneered at her. "Best hurry up before Stepmother finds out you have been wasting time up here with this useless sister of yours."

Amunet didn't move, refusing to move from Annie's side until the other woman left. Realizing this, the woman's face flushed with her anger.

"I said get moving Amunet!" the woman barked at her. "Now!"

Amunet pursed her lips knowing she didn't have much of a choice in this matter. She turned back to look at Annie and squeezed her hand in reassurance before casting a glance at the spot where Ryo and Bakura were covered knowing she couldn't get to them now. Annie moved placing her own hand beside them seeing this and then smiled at Amunet.

"I will see you again." Amunet said and Annie nodded before releasing her hand and allowing Amunet to walk out of the room.

Amunet just kept walking away when she heard the door slam shut behind her and there was the turn of a lock and pursed her lips. She didn't have a choice if she was going to save Annie and the others. She was going to have to play along with this wretched twisted fairytale until she could figure out how to set it straight.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	8. Chapter Eight

Amunet sighed reaching up and brushed a small amount of sweat from her forehead before looking up and around the room she was in.

Currently Amunet sat on her knees with a bucket of soapy water beside her and a scrub brush in her left hand. The floors, what she had managed to clean thus far were sparkling clean and she took pride in that fact, even if it was a small thing it did make the day a little better knowing she could do something well in this place.

Ryo and Bakura had managed to slip out of Annie's room and found her downstairs cleaning. Bakura sat on the side of her bucket of water and Ryo was currently playing with the bubbles that had come to be as Amunet scrubbed.

Amunet smiled watching Ryo play for a moment before turning back to the last little bit of the floor she had left to scrub. She flexed her hands and winced a little in pain as she did. Bakura noticed.

"You really should not put so much effort into cleaning a house that is not your own." Bakura said and Amunet turned her gaze from Ryo to him.

"Maybe not," Amunet said tilting her head to the side. "But it makes the time pass and allows me to think."

"You know the only reason she is doing this is to take some sick pleasure in seeing a great warrior on her knees cleaning like a slave." Bakura growled out as Amunet dipped her scrub brush back into the water behind him and turned back to scrubbing.

"Possibly." Amunet agreed.

Bakura didn't say anything beyond a huff and turned back to watching Ryo play making sure the younger didn't actually hurt himself as he played with the bubbles. Amunet continued to clean for a while before she had the floors completely clean.

Once she had finished that she turned calling Ryo back to her so that she could pick him up before she stood. He quickly made his way into the palm of Amunet's hands and Amunet picked Bakura up off the side of the bucket so that he wouldn't fall in when she picked the bucket up. She put them both into her pocket before standing and picking the bucket up to take it to the back room to toss the water out.

She skipped down the steps that lead to the dusty floor of the supply room and set her scrub brush back down in its place before walking over to the back door to toss out the water. As soon as she tossed it out she turned back around to put the bucket away so that she could start on the rest of her long list of chores.

"Amunet!" someone barked from behind her and Amunet whipped around to see who it was. It was her stepmother.

"Yes, stepmother?"

"Go to the market." The woman barked before holding out a small piece of paper from Amunet to take from her that had what they needed in it. "We need food for dinner tonight."

"Of course Stepmother." Amunet nodded not arguing a reason to leave and stepped forward to take the piece of paper from her Stepmother.

Amunet then fled the supply room and quickly made her way to the small stable. She quickly found a saddle and bridle to use and went to the pasture where the three horses were. The two mares looked at her for a moment before turning back to their grazing while the black stallion from that morning promptly came over and offered his back to Amunet.

Smiling gratefully at this Amunet swung the saddle up and quickly belted it in place before turning and slipping the bridle on. The stallion surprisingly stood still through all of this but as soon as Amunet had her foot in the stirrup he took off.

Amunet laughed swinging on into the saddle as she let the stallion take them to this market that her Stepmother had barked about.

It wasn't a long ride. Ryo seemed to enjoy it most coming out of the pocket to sit on Amunet's shoulder the whole way holding onto a lock of hair so that he didn't fall. Bakura on the other hand said he'd been on too many horses back to care where they were going and chose to stay in Amunet's pocket.

Finally making it to the market Amunet dismounted and looked around. This place was excessively busy, people running everywhere this way and that. Taking hold of the reins and wrapping them securely around her hands so as not to lose the stallion in the crowds she took a deep breath and walked into the masses.

* * *

Yami looked around at the market place. Apparently this was something this character he was playing did every month, and so far it had been a pretty simple visit. Yugi beside him was enjoying the busyness of the market and the different booths, that and the fact that they were not having to run from what seemed like crazed women who all had an enormous crush on the prince, Yami.

Yami admittedly wasn't paying much attention to what his Aibou was talking about, but had his attention to scanning the crowds, keeping his eye out for possible women threats and for someone in particular. He didn't know if she would be here today but it didn't stop him from wishing she were.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned noticing the faraway look on his friends face. "You alright?"

Yami blinked and turned back to Yugi with a smile forced onto his face. "Fine, Aibou, just looking around is all."

"You think we will finally come across one of the others today?" Yugi questioned before taking a bite out of the apple he had just purchased.

"I do hope so." Yami said his crimson eyes scanning the crowds again. "I am getting quite tired of this story not moving along."

Yugi gazed at his friend without answering. It had been a few days since the two had woken into this story and he knew Yami was beginning to grow restless and in all admittance so was he. Yugi had explained the story that they seemed to be in to Yami and since the two had been trying to figure out how to play this story out since they obviously were not supposed to be players in it.

"We should find her soon." Yugi assured the other knowing that was who he was looking for. "If Annie's here like you said I'm sure Amunet will be here as well."

Yami turned his gaze back to Yugi. "I just have to wonder who has enough shadow power to make this story even possible, that and why are they after Amunet's soul?"

"Maybe Amunet has some enemies from the past too?" Yugi said with a shrug. "Did we ever find out why she is here in the first place?"

Yami paused with a slight shift. Yugi recognized this movement and put his hands on his hips lips pursed demanding the answer from the other without speaking.

"I do know why she is here." Yami nodded. "When I saw that burner in Annie's room I realized who Amunet was."

"Who is she then?" Yugi questioned honestly seeming to be curious.

"She is my wife." Yami explained and then paused waiting for Yugi's reaction.

"Your wife?!" Yugi exclaimed with wide eyes. "No wonder you chose not to go into the afterlife yet!"

Yami ducked his head. "I cannot leave her here."

"How?" Yugi questioned hands leaving his hips to be held out beside him. "How is she even here? She should have already been waiting for you in the afterlife."

"Her soul was stolen from me." Yami explained and Yugi could hear the sorrow in his voice. "Just before I sealed my soul in the puzzle with Zorc."

Yugi gasp and placed a hand over his mouth with this new information. That was a horrible fate to live through, and he couldn't even imagine the type pain that would accompany your love's soul being stolen from you.

"Do you know who?" Yugi questioned quietly. "Do you know who would do such a thing to you both?"

"No," Yami shook his head with a sigh brushing his bangs out of his face. "All I remember is a slave screaming for help and her body crumpled on the floor." Yami paused again and this time Yugi could clearly see the pain written across his face as Yami seemed to be remembering this particular memory quite clearly. "But, we have other things to focus on right now, like finding Amunet and Annie."

Yugi nodded and smiled trying to put a happier vibe back in the air around them. He then offered the apple in his hand to Yami, even though it had a bite take out of it. Yami shook his head with a laugh and turned his attention back to the crowds.

Yugi turned to look in the other direction scanning people looking for some sort of a familiar face in the crowds. After a few minutes of looking he sighed and turned back to say something to Yami only to find the other was nowhere to be seen.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned looking around. "Yami!"

"There he is! Prince Yami!" some girl squealed from his right and Yugi cursed under his breath realizing why his friend had suddenly disappeared.

"Run Yami!" Yugi called giving the other man a heads up and heading in the direction that he had heard the girl calling from.

* * *

Amunet munched on an apple she had been given by one of the venders that seemed to have taken pity on her. She had gotten what was on her small list and was currently headed back in the direction of home slowly.

The black stallion followed behind her seeming to be content with her presence and their slow pace back towards the farm.

"There he is!" someone shouted from behind her and she turned to look at who it might be.

She blinked in slight confusion as someone came crashing out of the crowds of the market place. He looked around seeming to be trying to find an escape route. Amunet looked back at the stallion beside her who looked at her as well and she sighed.

"Best go save him then." Amunet said quickly swinging up on the stallion's back and urging him into a gallop.

The stallion didn't hesitate following the order and galloped towards the man who was currently trying to outrun the group of girls behind him.

"Here!" Amunet called out to him and he turned to see her offering him a hand to grasp as she came by.

He quickly turned grasping it and she pulled him up behind her and then Amunet swung the stallion around back towards the group of girls.

"What are you doing?" he questioned seeing this.

"Just hold on." Amunet said before urging the stallion into a gallop again straight through the middle of the group.

All of the girls scattered jumping out of the way of the horses hooves and letting the two pass through them and Amunet directed the stallion towards the forest they had passed through on their way to the market. Amunet kept the stallion at a gallop until she was sure that the two had outrun the crazed girls before allowing the stallion to slow himself back down to a walk and then a stop.

Before the stallion officially stopped Amunet's passenger jumped down and then proceeded to pull Amunet with him. Before Amunet could say anything she was pulled into a tight embrace by said man.

Amunet paused shocked at the calm feeling that came from the embrace, before she was released and stepped back far enough to look at who it was. As soon as she got a glimpse her heart started pounding so loudly she was afraid he'd be able to hear it.

"Pharaoh?" Amunet questioned shock covering her face.

"Call me Yami," Yami said brushing her bangs out of her face. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you!"

"Looking for me?" Amunet questioned curious. "Why?"

Yami's face fell and almost immediately Amunet felt her heart twist sickeningly in her chest. She did not like that look on this man's face.

"You do not remember?" Yami questioned his tone betraying his feelings. "You do not remember me?"

Amunet looked him in the eyes searching them, not sure what exactly she was looking for. They looked so familiar and she was sure they had met before, sometime long ago.

"We met the other day in the mall," Amunet said but obviously this was not the answer Yami was looking for. "Have we met before then?"

"You do not remember anything?" Yami questioned again this time his hand coming up and resting on the side of her face, she leaned into the soft touch unconsciously.

"No," Amunet shook her head. "I have no memories of who I was before; it has been completely lost to me. I have only been recently able to find glimpses of my memories. Should I know you?"

The look on Yami's face was like she had taken his heart from his chest and stomped it into the ground beneath them. It almost made her want to cry and tears did actually well up in her eyes.

"I am sorry." Amunet said putting her hand over his that was still pressed against the side of her face softly. "I feel like I should know you, but I do not, I cannot remember."

"Shh, it is alright." Yami said brushing away her stray tear that had slipped down her face without her noticing it. "It will come back to you in time."

Amunet looked at him and he smiled softly. This caused her to smile a little too, before she took a step backward to put just a little space between them.

"So you are the prince of this fairytale then?" Amunet questioned her eyes on the ground rather than him for the moment arms crossed over her stomach.

"I am." Yami chuckled a little. The sound comforted Amunet for some reason. "And you are?"

"I'm supposed to be Cinderella." Amunet explained finally looking back up at him. "But the story has been changed, you are not supposed to be here, and she has Annie's soul in her possession. I do not exactly know why she would want me to play in a story such as this but, here I am."

"Could it be to trap you here?" Yami questioned and Amunet raised an eyebrow for further explanation from him. "Well, if the fairytale never has an ending because the character who was supposed to find her true love does not could that not trap your souls here until true love was found if it ever was found?"

Amunet paused. That explanation actually made perfect sense. If this whole story was based on her finding her true love and living happily ever after then if she didn't find that true love the story would never end. She and Annie could be stuck here forever, not to mention the others.

"So are we not supposed to be falling in love with our chance encounter? Or so Ryo tells me that is how the story goes." Amunet said with a little smirk of her own when Yami laughed.

"Only if you will allow me to sweep you off your feet my lady," Yami said with a little bow offering her a hand causing Amunet to laugh.

"I think you are on the right path to my heart, Prince." Amunet said taking said hand. "Though granted me saving you does put us in a different position than most couples."

"Which I do completely appreciate." Yami said giving her hand a tug pulling her back into his arms gracefully. "Those women are beyond crazed."

"Must be because they know a good looking man when they see one, yes?" Amunet said and Yami chuckled at this.

"Maybe so." Yami tilted his head to the side before placing his hand on the low of her back and pulling her closer to him. "So tell me Amunet have you fallen head over heels in love yet or has my charm lost its potency?"

Amunet just looked up at him a bright red flush crossing over her face as she looked into his eyes which were dancing with happiness.

"Um well," Amunet stuttered out unable to think of a sentence to say.

"Yes?" Yami raised an eyebrow as Amunet stuttered obviously trying to think of something to say in response. After a second or two the smile faded from Yami's face and his expression turned quite serious before he raised his other hand to place it on the side of Amunet's face again. "Amunet, would it be alright if I kissed you?"

If possible the blush on Amunet's face turned even darker, but to his surprise she nodded in agreement to his question. Yami didn't hesitate once given that permission and slipped his hand from the side of her face to underneath her chin to tilt her head up.

He softly pressed his lips against Amunet's and when she didn't move he groaned a little and pressed a firmer kiss against her lips. Amunet closed her eyes and pressed a little closer to him encouraging him to continue the kiss and when she felt his tongue gently swipe across her lips she instantly parted them allowing him entry.

This time she was certain she heard Yami groan as he quickly took advantage of her compliance and coaxed her tongue into a gentle battle between the two.

Amunet's heart took off with her at this and she allowed herself if only for a moment to loose herself in how it felt to be in his arms. She felt safe and wanted for the first time in such a long time. It was nice to think she was loved, even if it was just part of this fairytale they were in.

"Amunet!" someone called and almost instantly Yami pulled back and away from the kiss and Amunet blinked trying to gather her surroundings again. "Amunet! Down here!"

Amunet looked down at her feet where the source of the voice was coming from. Jumping up and down trying to grab the edge of her dress was Ryo beside him was Bakura both looking up at her. Almost instantly Amunet pulled out of Yami's embrace and bent down to her knees to pick Ryo and Bakura up into her hand.

"What's wrong Ryo?" Amunet questioned worry instantly clouding her features.

"Your prince's guards are on their way." Bakura said explaining the situation. "They are not going to be happy with you if they find you here. There are already rumors of a rouge woman kidnapping the prince."

Amunet's face fell and she looked back up at Yami who had the same look of concern crossing his own features.

"I have to go." Amunet said standing quickly. "If they find me, and it gets back to that woman who has Annie's soul.."

"I understand." Yami nodded crossing his arms. Then a thoughtful look crossed his face before he reached into his pocket and pulling something out. It was Amunet's bracelet. "Take this it is yours after all."

Amunet looked at Yami for a second before gently taking the bracelet from his open palm and slipping the bracelet on. She then promptly pulled her shirt sleeve down to cover it from view. Yami and Amunet then both turned when they heard horse hooves on the trail behind them.

Amunet looked at Yami once more before dashing into the trees quickly disappearing from his line of sight as he turned to greet the others.

"Yami!" Yugi was the first to call out to him.

The stallion that had been Amunet's butted Yami's shoulder as the others approached seeming to trust him beyond the other people surrounding them.

"Are you okay?" Yugi questioned seeming concerned as he rode up beside where Yami stood.

"Yes," Yami said with a nod and then turned to pat the stallion's nose. "I'm fine, sorry for worrying you."

"Where's the woman who kidnapped you Prince?" one of the other guards ask scanning the area.

"There is no woman." Yami said firmly. "Unless I happened to startle one when I found this horse."

Yugi was studying Yami with a sharp calculating expression, and Yami knew Yugi could see right through him. Yami knew Yugi wouldn't say anything in front of the guards which he was thankful for but he really did need to get them to leave so Amunet could head back home.

"Well, then if you're not hurt Prince we should head home," another guard said. "Your father will be expecting you."

"Of course let's go," Yami said with a nod and then walked over to Yugi to pull himself up behind the smaller. The guard looked at Yami oddly then back to the stallion. "He will find his way home; let him go back to his owners."

And with that Yami and the others left.

* * *

Amunet jumped into the wooded area quickly finding a tree to hide behind to wait for Yami and his guard to leave so that she could head back home. She leaned up against the tree her heart pounding in her chest as she listened so that she would know when they left.

"Yami!" she heard someone call before the guard made it to the man. She then heard the same voice speak again. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Amunet heard Yami answer. "I'm fine, sorry for worrying you."

"Where's the woman who kidnapped you Prince?" one of the other guards asked and Amunet tensed hoping they wouldn't come looking around.

"There is no woman." Yami voice came across quite firmly. "Unless I happened to startle one when I found this horse."

Amunet let out a deep breath realizing that Yami was trying to protect her. She then sagged against the tree sliding down the trunk to sit. Ryo and Bakura were still held in her hands and Ryo walked over to grab a hold of Amunet's dress collar burying his nose in her throat and Bakura stood his arms crossed watching Amunet.

"Well, then if you're not hurt Prince we should head home," another guard said. "Your father will be expecting you."

"Of course let's go," she heard Yami say then he spoke again: "He will find his way home; let him go back to his owners."

And with that Yami and the others left. Once they were gone Amunet suddenly let out a little sob and the hand not holding Ryo and Bakura came up to cover her own mouth to stop any more sound from coming out.

"Amunet?" Ryo questioned worried at the sudden outburst of tears.

"I remember!" Amunet cried suddenly. "I remember him! When he kissed me it…I love him. I love him so much it hurts…and he loves me… he really loves me! It is not just a fairytale!"

Amunet bowed her head and cried harder than she had cried in such a long time. Ryo looked at Bakura who shrugged unsure what to do before Ryo stepped forward as close to Amunet as he could and gently patted her head trying to comfort her as much as he could.

After a few minutes Amunet took a deep breath and tipped her head backwards against the trunk of the tree behind her. She then reached up and brushed her tears away roughly and looked back at the two in her hands.

"We should go home." Amunet said her voice a little scratchy from her crying. "Stepmother will be wondering where I am if I do not get home soon."

Amunet let out another deep breath before moving to stand and walked back out of the trees to where the stallion was waiting patiently for her return.

"Come on, let's go home." Amunet said patting the horse on the nose.

Amunet's exhaustion from the day was starting to show in her voice. She then moved to set Ryo and Bakura up on the back of the stallion before stepping into the stirrup herself. Again before she was even seated the stallion took off toward home a slow heaviness to his steps.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	9. Chapter Nine

"Let me in to see Annie." Amunet requested that night after all her chores were done and food had been cooked and eaten. "Please, just for a few moments."

Her Stepmother leveled her with a look, lips pursed and arms crossed as she still sat in her chair that she had been in for dinner. Her two stepsisters sat in their respective chairs as well watching between Amunet and their mother wondering if she would cave to Amunet's request.

"Very well." The woman nodded after a few moments. "Afterwards, you clean these dishes and get out of my home understood?"

"Yes, of course." Amunet nodded a barely contained snide remark hanging on the tip of her tongue.

Her Stepmother regarded her for a moment before she stood and walked away Amunet jumping up to follow her hastily. The woman unlocked the door and Amunet rushed inside around the woman and in to see Annie who was reading a book.

She looked up surprised but when she saw it was Amunet she instantly tossed the book to the side and pushed herself up to greet her.

"Remember dishes when you are finished Amunet." The woman in the doorway said. "You have thirty minutes."

With that the woman turned and walked away leaving Amunet and Annie alone. As soon as the woman was gone Amunet collapsed to sit on the bed.

"Amunet?" Annie questioned curious at this action from her friend. "What's wrong?"

"I met him today." Amunet explained quietly.

"Oh!" Annie exclaimed instantly knowing who Amunet was talking about. "How did it go?"

Amunet paused before absently reaching up and touching her lips her eyes taking on a faraway look as she did. Annie watched this and then her eyes widened in shock.

"He kissed you?" Annie questioned and Amunet turned to her and nodded.

"I remember," Amunet said her voice slightly hoarse. "I _remember_ him Annie."

Annie's mouth dropped open in shock at this. Amunet had never been able to actually remember anything specific, let alone a singular person.

"You remember him?" Annie repeated and then reached out to grab Amunet's arm with a bright grin on her face. "You _remember_ him!"

Amunet smiled and laughed a little at her friend's excitement the joy from her friend starting to flow through her. Annie did a small little 'victory dance' before laughing again.

"It can be beaten!" Annie said in a hushed voice mindful of the open door. "We can reset this story to the original! You have already started changing it by finding him!"

"It will take some time Annie," Amunet said starting to relax some in the happy presence of her friend.

"It will," Annie nodded then moved to hug Amunet. "Thank you."

"For what?" Amunet questioned curiously before relaxing into the embrace.

"For doing this." Annie explained. "I know it's hard to play this part."

Amunet laughed and buried her nose in Annie's shoulder before returning the embrace.

"Oh how cute!" someone said from behind them and both instantly sprang apart; it was that wretched blond woman. "Amunet you have dishes to do,"

Amunet turned back to Annie with a small smile. "Goodnight Annie. Rest well."

"You too Amunet." Annie said with a smile and Amunet walked out of the room quickly not looking back not wanting to see the look on Annie's face as she walked away.

Amunet quickly went and did the dishes cleaning up everything before exiting the main house and going across the yard to the door that lead up to her tower. As soon as she walked in and went up the stairs to her room she spotted Ryo and Bakura sitting on her bed seeming to be waiting for her to walk in.

"Where have you guys been?" Amunet questioned curious. As soon as they had returned the two had disappeared.

"Out and about," Ryo chirped before he held something up for Amunet to see. In his hands were small yellow and purple flowers. "I thought they might help cheer you up…"

Amunet smiled and took the small flowers offered to her. She quickly found a small glass and some water before setting them on the small dresser beside her bed. She then turned back to Ryo.

"Thank you." Amunet said before patting him gently on the head. She then sighed. "I guess I had best get some sleep if I am going to have to be up in the morning to do this all over again."

Amunet then turned to change into her sleeping tunic again quickly and walked back over to the bed to crawl underneath the blankets. Amunet lay on her side facing away from her window and curled up letting out a deep breath trying to relax. Ryo crawled over Amunet and came up and curled up against her chest just above her heartbeat, while Bakura made himself comfortable on her pillow above her head against the headboard.

"Goodnight Amunet." Bakura spoke into the silence once she had relaxed.

"Sleep well 'Kura." Amunet said her eyes closing and she fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Amunet's fateful meeting with Yami in the market. Amunet spent most of her days cleaning and caring for the property, seeing as she had learned the only servants on the property were her and another boy who fixed things when they broke and drove the ladies into town when they required it. Amunet took care of everything else like cooking cleaning, doing laundry, and caring for the animals.

Amunet hummed softly to herself as she cleaned the table this evening of the dishes that had been used as her 'family' had eaten. Another thing she had learned over the last two weeks were the names of said family members. Her Stepmother's name was Dendera, the sister whom had been in her bracelet was Bennu, and the last girl's name was Kikyo.

Amunet sighed placing a hand on the table to brace herself for a moment as a wave of lightheadedness slammed its way through her body. She cursed, before holding her stomach as it rumbled with its disagreement of not being fed.

This was one of Bennu's ideas; to start reducing the amount of food they allowed Amunet to have every day. At first it hadn't been too much of a hindrance for Amunet, as she just started to drop weight, but soon her energy went with it. The small amount she was allotted every day was just enough to keep her alive and capable through the day, not enough to satisfy her body or keep her strong enough to fight back against the others anymore.

After a momentary pause she sighed and turned back to her task at hand, just wishing to be done as soon as she could be so she could go see Annie. As soon as Amunet had cleared off the table something landed with a thud in the middle of it. She looked up to see what it was only to lock eyes with Dendera's pet cat, Lucifer.

"What do you want?" Amunet questioned the cat her eyes narrowed at the creature.

It wasn't that Amunet didn't like animals, on the contrary she loved most animals but this cat just seemed to really _really_ live up to his name. He loved to make messes and make Amunet's life harder to live when she was inside the house.

The cat hissed at her swiping out a paw. Amunet rolled her eyes ignoring him before picking up the dishes and heading back towards the kitchen with said dishes.

As Amunet headed towards the kitchen that wretched cat ran underneath her feet. It tripped Amunet causing all of the dishes she had in her hands to fall with a crash to the floor, not to mention the screech from the cat and the loud thud as Amunet landed face first into the glass shards on the floor.

Amunet hissed out a few curses before attempting to get the glass off of her face so that she didn't open her eyes and get glass in them. As soon as she managed to get the glass off her face and sit up to properly take in the mess that had been created there was a yell from behind her and she tensed knowing what was coming.

Dendera's hand roughly grabbed Amunet's hair and jerked her up into a standing position. Amunet cried out in pain as she did, reaching up to try and dislodge the hand from her hair. Dendera shook Amunet with a snarl coming from her mouth.

"Look what you did you little Ingrate!" Dendera screeched in Amunet's ear. "How dare you! Look at this mess!"

"I'm sorry!" Amunet said with a cry of pain. "I tripped over your cat!"

"Do not dare blame my precious Lucifer for your mistake!" Dendera said then tossed Amunet from her straight back into the glass on the floor. "Clean up this mess and go straight back to your room!"

"Wait!" Amunet said pushing herself back up. "What about Annie? I-"

"For making this mess and blaming my darling Lucifer for your mistake you will not be seeing her tonight!" Dendera screeched and behind her Bennu had come to see what was going on and the blond smirked seeing the predicament Amunet was in. "Get this mess cleaned up and get out of my house!"

With that Dendera stomped from the room, her cat Lucifer following her. Bennu though stayed standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room watching Amunet.

"What do you want?" Amunet questioned turning to look at her and heavily pushing herself up onto her feet. "Waiting to see if I will cry?"

"Just savoring the sight of the great Queen of Khemet on the floor beaten and pathetic." Bennu said crossing her hands over her chest. Amunet pursed her lips and faced her. "I have waited so long to see you knocked off that high horse of yours and down into the dirt."

"Why are you doing this Bennu?" Amunet questioned before she whipped the blood from her lip that had busted when she'd fallen face first. "I do not even know what I did to you!"

"Yes you do!" Bennu cried stomping her foot. "You took Bakura away from me! Because of you he refused to return my love! He was so blinded by his love for you that he would never even consider another who loved him!"

"Bakura is my brother Bennu!" Amunet snapped back. "Have you considered he did not love you in the first place?"

"Do not speak of what you do not understand!" Bennu hissed out at her.

"I understand more about love than you think." Amunet said her tone cold.

"Shut up!" Bennu said then turned and walked away from her.

Amunet sighed knowing full well she would probably pay for that little outburst of a backbone towards Bennu once Dendera heard about it. She then turned to the mess of glass scattered across the floor. She cleaned it quickly before leaving the house with a heavy heart knowing that Dendera wouldn't have the decency to tell Annie that Amunet wouldn't be coming that night. She could probably send Ryo over to tell Annie what had happened.

Climbing the steps to her tower Amunet just shook her head refusing to become upset at the turn of events that caused her to be here knowing that's what Bennu wanted. As soon as she walked into her room she was greeted warmly by Ryo before she heard him gasp no doubt noticing the cuts that littered her face from the glass and her busted lip.

"What happened to you?" Bakura questioned his eyes narrowed.

"Hey Ryo mind going and telling Annie I will not be able to come tonight?" Amunet said shifting her gaze to the smaller of the two mice. "Dendera is a little angry with me."

"Of course." Ryo said with a nod and then disappeared leaving only Bakura and Amunet.

Amunet sighed before sitting down on her bed and falling backward with a groan not even bothering to change out of her dress an arm slung over her eyes. She felt Bakura pull himself up onto her stomach and then walk up her body to her face to pull on her arm to get her attention.

"What happened, Amunet?" Bakura questioned again his tone a little harsher.

"Who was Bennu in our past life Bakura?" Amunet questioned before opening an eye and looking down at him.

"Bennu?" Bakura repeated before crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "She was a thief. Not a very good thief, but regardless. Why?"

"Did you know she loved you?" Amunet questioned looking back to the ceiling.

"Excuse me?"

"She was in love with you." Amunet repeated. "She grew hatred for me because she was under the mistaken guise that you loved me as more than a sister."

Bakura was quiet for a moment and she felt him sit down on her chest. There was a long stretch of silence as Amunet allowed Bakura to think.

"She loved me?" Bakura questioned out loud. "I guess that would explain some things."

"You did not know?" Amunet questioned curiously.

"Do you think if I knew I would have allowed her to go on thinking someday I might return her feelings?" Bakura questioned sharply. "I may have been cruel but I was not heartless. I will not play with the hearts of others for the most part."

"How noble for a thief."

"I have my morals." Bakura huffed. "Most of which I will admit to being taught by you, besides playing with people's emotions get us into messes like this. Women especially are vindictive wicked little things when they think they have been wronged."

"A woman's heart is a very different thing than a man's sometimes." Amunet said before moving her arm from her face. She then sat up catching Bakura as he fell from his spot on her chest.

"No truer words have ever been spoken." Bakura said with a little grumble setting back up after his fall from his seat. Amunet then set him down beside her. "So is that why we are in this wretched tale?"

"Yes," Amunet nodded before letting out a deep breath and tilting her head back against her head board.

"What I do not understand is this two week standstill," Bakura said crossing his arms and staring at the quit underneath them. "From what I understand there should have been a ball held for Yami to try and find you."

Amunet paused pursing her lips thinking. "Maybe Yami has some type of plan? Or well you know in stories the only things that are written are the exciting parts where something good or bad happens to the characters right? So maybe this time lapse is normal in the actual tale and was over looked by the writer who was just looking to write a simple love story."

"Or Bennu is halting things for her own benefit," Bakura said and Amunet looked at him when he said this.

"But she does not know about you or Yami or the others, so how would she control the outcome of Yami's choices?"

"I do not pretend to understand how that woman did this," Bakura said with a shrug. "But that also means we do not know what all she is capable of doing here. This is her world not ours."

Amunet didn't say anything to this but turned her head and looked at the bracelet she had laying on her bedside table. She reached over picking it up and slipping it on her wrist with a small sigh of comfort. She didn't wear the bracelet around the others so that it wouldn't be taken from her again. She probably should have let Yami keep it safe for her in hindsight, but having it with her gave her some type of comfort and hope that maybe, just maybe her prince had some type of plan up his sleeve.

The calming silence was broken by Amunet's stomach growling loudly letting out another protest to not being fed properly. Amunet winced putting an arm over her stomach and Bakura looked at her an eyebrow raised.

"I'll be back." Bakura said suddenly and then got up disappearing out of her still open window.

Amunet sighed before standing up and deciding while the two were gone to change out of the dress into her sleepwear. After doing so, Amunet returned to her bed sitting down on it and leaned back closing her eyes to try and rest a little before Bakura returned.

Nearly thirty minutes later Amunet heard someone climbing the steps to her tower. She tensed worried it might be Dendera coming to take those comments to her precious Bennu out of Amunet's hide. She waited a second or two preparing herself to bolt from the room as soon as that door opened, but when the door opened she was greeted with the last face she thought possible, and he held food!

"Bakura!" Amunet said leaping off the bed with one movement. "What? How?"

"Bennu is not the only one who has the ability to change." Bakura said with a smirk before holding up the food he had. There was a loaf of bread and an apple. "Guess you should be thankful you have a thief for a brother, yes?"

"Yes!" Amunet exclaimed with a bright smile causing Bakura to laugh.

"Good to see you smile again." Bakura said before handing over the bread and apple. "Do not eat too much, less you make yourself sick."

"I know, I know." Amunet said before setting the food to the side and then surprising Bakura with a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Bakura grunted in answer obviously not entirely comfortable with being hugged but allowed it since it was Amunet.

"Welcome." Bakura said his voice still gruff but it held a softer tone.

"What happened while I was gone?" Ryo's voice came and Amunet released Bakura to turn back to see Ryo with his hands on his hips standing on the windowsill. "Bakura! A human version of you walking around is not playing this low key."

"Amunet needed some food." Bakura shrugged putting his hands in his pockets. "So I got her some food."

Ryo didn't say anything to this but his jaw dropped open in what was probably shock. He had never seen his yami risk so much for someone else. He then looked back at Amunet who looked happy for the first time in weeks.

"How long can you stay like this?" Amunet questioned turning back to Bakura.

"As long as needed." Bakura shrugged again.

Amunet paused a little blush crossing her features and Bakura raised an eyebrow in question at this action. The only time Bakura had ever seen her blush was when they were children or when she was talking to Yami and something more personal had come up in the conversation.

"Could you stay then?" Amunet questioned before looking back up at Bakura.

Ryo watched Bakura and Amunet in pure curiosity. Both were strong, very independent souls that didn't typically ask for anything from anyone or really didn't ask anything from each other either, and yet it seemed to Ryo that the two had become dependent somehow on the other.

Ryo could see it in Bakura's face, he would do anything for Amunet to keep her safe and keep her happy. He truly cared for this woman, maybe she could save his soul from his sins and his heart from being eaten by Ammut.

"I can." Bakura nodded.

Amunet smiled again relief spreading across her face at this. She then turned back to grab the food that Bakura had brought her picking it up and walking over to her small bed. Ryo jumped down from the windowsill and into the bed crawling up into Amunet's lap as she did.

Amunet smiled and broke off a piece of the bread handing it to Ryo who took it gratefully. Amunet then looked back up at Bakura who was still standing where she'd left him. She broke off a larger piece of the bread and held it out to him in offering.

Bakura paused before walking over to Ryo and Amunet and sat down next to her taking the piece of bread she offered. The three ate in silence for a few moments before the loaf of bread was gone. Amunet decided to leave the apple to eat in the morning to get her going in the morning.

"Again thank you Bakura." Amunet said with a smile. "I feel almost human again now."

"Good, now go to sleep." Bakura said tapping on her forehead with a little chuckle. "You need to rest."

Amunet nodded in agreement before picking Ryo up and settling into bed. She lay as she normally did on her side and Ryo curled up close to her chest listening to her heartbeat. Bakura moved to stand obviously intending to sit in the only chair in the room.

"Sleep well Amunet." Bakura said as he did every night and then patted her shoulder as he walked away to the chair.

"You as well 'Kura." Amunet replied with a yawn which caused Bakura to smile, even if she couldn't see it.

Bakura sat down in the chair watching Amunet and Ryo sleep his mind drifting off somewhere else for the moment. He wished he knew how to get this fairytale moving so that they could get out of here and back to the real world.

After a while of his musing Bakura finally kicked his feet out in front himself and leaned back to relax as he allowed Amunet's steady breathing and Ryo's intermittent squeaks to lull him into the realm of dreams.

* * *

The next day, Amunet was outside pinning up the laundry she had just washed when she heard horse's hooves pounding on the dirt pathway up to the house. She looked up curious, and she felt Ryo's head poke out of her pocket to look at what was going on. Bakura had left early that morning before anyone else had gotten up and promised Amunet he would be back later.

"That's Yugi!" Ryo exclaimed recognizing the rider on the horses back.

The smaller man rode up to the front of the main house and up to the front door. Amunet watched curiously as he knocked and was let inside the house. Humming in curiosity Amunet turned back to her clothing deciding to finish her task at hand.

After a few minutes there was a squall of excitement from inside the main house, which caused Amunet to glance back towards it almost becoming worried for a second.

"Well seems like he brought good news." Amunet commented looking down at Ryo who was also looking towards the house.

"Hey least that's good for you and Annie." Ryo said looking up at her. "If your Stepmother is in a good mood…"

"True." Amunet said with a smile. "I guess I should enjoy the happy while it last, yes?"

"Good idea." Ryo said with a laugh and Amunet brushed her hair out of her face before looking back at the road again.

"I wonder where Bakura went?" Amunet said putting a hand on her hip pausing for a moment.

"I dunno." Ryo said with a shrug. "He likes his privacy."

"Yes he does." Amunet said with a sigh before turning back to the clothing.

"Hey!" Amunet whipped around to see who it was yelling at her. It was Yugi; he was waving at her and walking out towards her. "Amunet right?"

"Yes," Amunet said with a nod. "Can I help you?"

Yugi smiled before pulling something out of his pocket to hand to Amunet. She took it gently before looking at what it was he had handed her. It was a necklace. She looked at Yugi confused.

"Yami ask that you wear this tonight." Yugi said with a knowing smile.

"Yami?" Amunet questioned and Yugi nodded before closing her hand around the necklace. "Tonight?"

"There is a ball being thrown tonight." Yugi said in explanation. "I have a plan, and apologize that it has taken me so long to come find you. Just continue to follow the story, okay?"

Amunet looked at Yugi slightly confused before she nodded and put the necklace in her pocket with Ryo.

"You know they will never allow me to attend." Amunet said with a slight frown on her face.

"Stop worrying," Yugi said and then patted Amunet on the arm. "I have that handled too, so like I said just play along with the story."

"Alright." Amunet nodded in agreement. "You should hurry off then if there is a ball tonight should you not go get ready?"

Yugi laughed and nodded. "I look forward to seeing you tonight Amunet."

"You as well Yugi."

Yugi turned to leave waving over his shoulder at her. The man quickly turned to leave heading back down the pathway and out to the main road.

Amunet smiled slightly as she watched him leave. She then shook her head and turned back to her laundry. Unknown to her a unwanted pair of eyes had been watching the exchange between Amunet and Yugi, and said pair of eyes vowed not to allow Amunet her happy ending.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	10. Chapter Ten

"Amunet!"

Amunet tensed hearing this bark from her stepmother's mouth. Amunet looked down at Ryo who had been keeping her company as she had cooked and served dinner. Amunet had just been walking out of the back door to leave the ladies to get ready for their ball and to try and get ready herself.

"Yes?" Amunet questioned as Ryo ducked back down in her pocket to hide from the woman.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dendera barked as Amunet turned back to her and set her shoulders her head held high.

"The dishes are cleaned and my chores are finished so I was going to get ready for the ball I was invited to tonight." Amunet said without any hesitation at all.

"That you were invited to?" Dendera questioned her arms crossing over her chest. "You are a servant in this household, not a member of this family. Only members of the household family were invited."

"I was given a personal invitation by the Prince's messenger." Amunet said her hands balling up and into fist at her side. "The Prince is expecting me."

"Servants do not go to balls." Dendera snarled. "And Prince's do not expect servant girls to come to their balls. Besides you have nothing to wear to such an occasion."

Amunet pursed her lips knowing Dendera was right, but Yugi had said he had a plan and she trusted him to follow through.

"Besides that," Dendera walked up to Amunet and shoved her hand in her front pocket where the necklace Yugi had given her was. "Without this necklace you will be going nowhere."

Dendera then screeched in pain jerking her hand out of Amunet's pocket. As she did Amunet saw why the woman had screeched as she had. Ryo had bitten hold of her hand and refused to let go. The necklace flew from Dendera's hand and she flung Ryo from her and out the kitchen window.

"Ryo!" Amunet cried turning to go after him.

Before she could go anywhere her arm was grabbed and she was jerked back around to come face to face with Dendera. Behind them Amunet saw Bennu bend down and pick up the necklace from where it had landed on the floor.

"You little bitch!" Dendera growled out at Amunet who was struggling fiercely to get away.

"Let me go!" Amunet cried trying to get out of the woman's grasp.

"I have had enough of this insubordination from you!" Dendera said and then there was a loud slap as she backhanded Amunet. "You will be going nowhere tonight but your tower! And if you continue to fight me your sister will suffer!"

"Do not threaten Annie!" Amunet growled at her, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Get out of my sight!" Dendera said walking over to back door and wrenching it open.

Dendera threw Amunet out the door. Amunet tripped unable to get her footing correctly and her ankle twisted underneath her and there was a loud snap. Amunet cried out in pain at this falling face forward in the mud.

"This is where a servant girl belongs Amunet, where you have _always_ belonged." Someone else said and Amunet recognized Bennu's cold voice without even turning back to look. "Do not worry though, I will give your _Prince_ your necklace and tell him you refused his love."

Bennu's laugh taunted Amunet as she pushed herself up and out of the mud. Amunet refused to turn and look at her to hide the hot tears that were now trailing down her face.

The door behind her shut with a loud snap and as soon as Amunet was sure Bennu was no longer able to hear her she let out a little sob of pain.

"Amunet!" someone said and she relaxed after she realized the voice belonged to Ryo. "Oh! Amunet are you okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't have bitten her!"

"Can you find Bakura for me?" Amunet said her voice hoarse. "I think my ankle may be broken, I do not think I can walk on my own."

"I am here Amunet." Someone said from beside her before said someone hauled her to her feet and then proceeded to pick her up to carry her bridal style. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Yugi showed up with an invite to the ball tonight." Ryo explained to Bakura as he ran doing his best to keep up with them. "He also gave Amunet a necklace that she was supposed to wear tonight so Yami would know who she was. Dendera found out, and threw a fit; she tried to steal the necklace from Amunet."

"And I grew a backbone and fought back." Amunet muttered then looked down at Ryo with a little smile. "And so did Ryo, he bit her hand. It will be sure to leave a scar."

Bakura grunted before reaching forward and opening the door to the stable. Why he had chosen here of all places Amunet didn't know but she didn't object allowing him to do as he pleased.

Bakura carried her over to the stall where Amunet's stallion, who they had learned was named Lightening, was. Lightening looked at them oddly but allowed them inside and Bakura sat Amunet down on a small box in the stall.

Bakura then proceeded to inspect her ankle. Amunet hissed when he gently prodded the area and gripped the side of the box tightly. Lightening shifted stomping a foot not seeming to like the fact that Amunet was in pain.

"Hush Lightening." Bakura barked at the stallion. "I am just helping her."

The stallion calmed down at this and then turned back to face the front of his stall as someone else came into the barn. It was that other boy that was a servant here. He walked up to the stallion talking to him as he did before he noticed Amunet and Bakura in the stall. He froze.

"Please, do not say anything to Stepmother." Amunet pleaded as she looked up locking gazes with him.

"I won' I promise." The bot said with a nod. "I saw what happened, that's horrible."

"Thank you." Amunet said letting out a deep breath. "Please leave Lightening? Take one of the mares."

"Of course." The boy said with a nod he then looked at Amunet's ankle. "Gonna be alrigh'?"

"She will be fine." Bakura said with a growl. "Now get moving before they realize we are in here would you?"

"Oh right! Good luck Amunet!" the boy said before scrambling away from them and over to one of the mares walking her out of the barn.

Amunet let out a deep breath leaning her head back bracing it on the wood of the stall behind her. Ryo climbed up on her shoulder as he tried to comfort her while Bakura was still inspecting her ankle.

"It is broken Amunet." Bakura said after a few moments. "All I can do is brace it."

Amunet picked her head up and looked at Bakura before she swallowed and nodded. "You know I am starting to hate fairytales."

Bakura chuckled at this and Ryo laughed. Bakura then stood to leave to go find something that he could use to brace her ankle. Amunet let out a small sigh before pursing her lips and feeling the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"How in the world am I going to even go to that ball now?" Amunet questioned her voice cracking slightly. "I cannot even walk on my own, let alone dance!"

"Let me take care of that!"

Amunet jumped turning quickly to look at who was speaking to her. Yugi stood on the other side of the stall, and behind him stood-

"Dark Magician?" Amunet questioned recognizing the monster standing behind Yugi. "But how?"

"We are in the Shadow Realm are we not?" Yugi said with a smile so large and happy it should have been criminal. "And if I remember, you need a Fairy Godmother correct?"

Ryo laughed at this and clapped his hands together once on Amunet's shoulder. Amunet couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips.

"You mean Godfather?" Bakura's voice came from behind them. Bakura then looked at Yugi contemplating him for a moment. "Summoning Dark Magician, that is brilliant kid."

"His magic, is it like the Fairy Godmother in the original story?" Ryo questioned obviously curious.

"Well we are about to find out." The Dark Magician spoke and Amunet blinked. She recognized that voice from somewhere. Dark Magician then turned his gaze to Yugi. "What all do you require little master?"

"Amunet needs a dress, a carriage, her ankle fixed and something to keep her family from recognizing her." Yugi listed off for the Magician then looked back at Bakura and then to Ryo. "Looks like she already has a driver and footman."

Amunet put her hand up for Ryo to hop into before she set him on the ground. She then proceeded to try and hop out of the stall. Yugi reached forward giving her some support as she did and she heard Bakura snap and a human version of Ryo appeared.

Amunet smiled before looking back at the Dark Magician. The Magician smiled at her before picking his staff up and pointing it in her direction.

There was a bright light that surrounded Amunet. The light twirled around her creating a dress as it went up her body.

The dress created was a white ball gown. The top of the dress was a corset allowing Amunet's shoulders to be bare to view. Along the bottom of the gown was a delicate gold lace trim that twirled up the left side of the dress to about halfway up. On the corset top was a golden lace overlay with a little ruffle along the top. Her hair was up off her neck twisted up on the back of her head with a curly strand falling down on the right side of her face accenting her eyes.

The Dark Magician's magic had returned Amunet's original look including her dark liner and the tattoo on her left eye. It had also added a light smoky eye shadow to her lids and a pale rose pink on her lips to highlight her natural beauty.

Amunet then pulled up her dress and looked at her feet. On them was a pair of glass heels. She looked back up at Yugi and smiled before pointing to them.

"From the original?" Amunet questioned before dropping the dress.

"Some things are best in the original form. They will keep anyone from knowing who you truly are, but Yami will recognize you." Yugi said with a little laugh then clapped once. "Alright now you need a carriage and you must get moving. Yami's expecting you!"

The Dark Magician nodded again and then pointed his staff upwards. There was another bright light and Amunet covered her eyes with her arm. After the light dimmed she removed her arm and blinked looking at the carriage now sitting outside the barn with Lightening attached to it.

Bakura sat in the driver's seat, one foot propped up and turned angled towards Amunet a small smile on his face as he winked, while Ryo stood on the back in the footman's position a bright smile on his own face and reflecting in his eyes. It was a beautiful white color with intricate gold designs, just like her dress. The inside looked to be gold in color as well and the curtains were white.

"Wow." Amunet breathed before looking back at the Dark Magician and Yugi. "Wait, I do not have the necklace Yami gave me anymore! It was stolen from me!"

Dark Magician pointed his staff at her again and around her neck appeared a necklace and in her ears appeared delicate gold earrings to match. She reached up and touched the necklace before a smile came across her face again.

"When your stepsister gives Yami the necklace, he will know it's a decoy." Yugi said with a wink.

"Thank you!"

"Get moving woman, Yami's going to have my head if you don't get a move on!" Yugi said shooing her with a laugh.

Amunet laughed gathering up the dress in her hands and hurried towards the carriage. Ryo jumped down from the back and offered her a helping hand up and made sure all of her dress was inside before shutting the door behind her.

"Oh wait!" Yugi called and Amunet looked back at him out of the door. "You've only got until midnight, just like in the original!"

"We had best get a move on then!" Bakura said snapping the reins and Ryo jumped up on the back of the carriage again.

Amunet smiled. They were on their way to see Yami, and possibly to set this story correct again. She looked down at her wrist and laughed. Dark Magician had even gotten her bracelet right. She reached down and placed a hand over it leaning back to enjoy the ride thanking Yugi and his plan with all of her heart.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Yami tapped his fingers starting to get antsy. Yugi had said he had a plan, what this plan was though Yugi had never exactly explained to Yami.

Amunet should have been here by now and yet here he sat waiting for her appearance. Yugi had sworn up and down that she would be here he was going to make sure of it.

Yami sighed before propping his head in his hand and turning his gaze to observe the dancers on the floor and the groups of people talking and laughing.

"Do not look so sour Son." Someone said from beside him and he turned to see his Father, Aknamkanon standing next to him. "You'll be sure to scare off any potential wives."

"Sorry Father." Yami said forcing a smile onto his face.

"Prince, my King." A feminine voice came from the other side of Yami and both he and Aknamkanon looked to see who it was. Three women stood there, the older woman a brunette and who looked to be her daughters stood behind her. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine Duchess Dendera." Aknamkanon said with a smile. "How are you, and your daughters?"

"We are well my Grace," Dendera said pulling out a fan that was the same color as her purple dress she wore. "What a beautiful ball,"

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Prince?" Yami's eyes instantly went to the girl who spoke. She curtsied falling under his gaze and then looked up before holding something out to him. "Amunet wished for me to give this back to you." Yami looked at what she held out to him. It was the necklace Yugi had warned him about. "She has been granted her freedom along with her sister and the two are planning to travel from here. She did not want to be tied down by a love she did not return. She thanks you for the gift but will not accept it."

Yami didn't say anything but took the necklace offered to her. He then forced a smile onto his face before looking back up at the woman.

"Thank you." Yami said and nodded closing his hand around the necklace.

Just as Yami opened his mouth to say something else the whole ballroom fell silent suddenly. Everyone turned to look at who had entered and once Yami saw who it was he smiled.

"Please excuse me." Yami said walking around the three women and out onto the dance floor.

She was finally here.

* * *

Bakura pulled the carriage to a stop before the door was opened by Ryo. Amunet smiled at him and took the hand he offered to help her down. Amunet then turned to look at Bakura.

"Here goes nothing." Amunet said and Bakura nodded.

"You got this." Bakura said and Amunet nodded. "Go find your damn Prince Charming so we can go home?"

"Thank you for the encouragement Bakura." Amunet said and he laughed. Amunet then turned back to Ryo who smiled and reached up to brush a piece of hair from in front of her face.

"Go knock 'em dead." Ryo said and Amunet let out a deep breath and then headed up the steps and in the direction the guard had said the ball room was in. "Well we're getting close to the end Bakura."

"Yeah," Bakura nodded as he watched Amunet disappear. "We are getting them out of there tomorrow morning."

Ryo looked at him for a moment. "What?"

"I found where the Stepmother keeps the key for Annie's room." Bakura said with a grin before holding up said key. "I am done playing this game because she had leverage over Amunet. We will gather Annie and get Amunet to her Prince in the morning. Once the leverage is gone, the ending can come to be."

"So that's where you were this morning." Ryo said hands on his hips.

Bakura shrugged. "Come on let's move this carriage around out of the way."

Ryo didn't object jumping back up into his position on the back of the carriage as Bakura snapped the reins again. Now all they had to do was wait for Amunet to come back out.

* * *

Amunet took a deep breath as soon as she came to the door that led into the ball room before nodding to the servants beside the door for them to open it.

They both smiled and pushed the doors open for Amunet to walk inside. She took another deep breath, set her shoulders, held her head up and walked into the ball room.

There was pure silence as she walked in as the music stopped and everyone turned their gazes to her all conversation ceasing. Amunet glanced across the crowd and not seeing who she was here for she headed on down the steps and into the middle of the ballroom as the crowds parted for her.

"Who is she?" someone whispered as she walked by.

"I have never seen her before!" someone else hissed.

"She's gorgeous!" a male voice piped in.

Amunet forced herself not to blush at these comments concentrating on trying to find Yami in the crowds. She only took a few more steps before the crowds parted and she looked up locking gazes with Yami and a bright smile lit up her face. He walked straight up to her stopping just in front of her.

"Good Evening Prince." Amunet said and curtsied. "Sorry I am a little late; my Fairy Godfather was running a little late."

Yami chuckled a little and offered her a hand.

"Dance with me?" Yami ask a smile playing on his own face.

"I am not sure I know how." Amunet said but took his offered hand regardless.

"Then follow my lead." Yami said using her hand to pull her into his embrace.

Amunet nodded placing her free hand on his shoulder as he grasp her other in his hand holding it up and put his other hand on her waist. As soon as the band realized that the Prince had every intention of dancing with this woman they started a waltz and everyone else around them watched them dance.

"I wish they would not all watch us." Amunet said suddenly very self-conscious as Yami lead her in the dance.

"Maybe they are all just in shock from your beauty." Yami said and chuckled as Amunet blushed. "I know I am."

"Thank Yugi for that." Amunet said with a smile. "Without him there would have been no way possible for me to have been here."

"I will be thanking him for a while yet it seems." Yami said and Amunet laughed a little relaxing and allowing her feet just to follow Yami's lead.

* * *

"Who is that woman dancing with Yami?" King Aknamkanon questioned looking at his advisor who stood next to him.

He had left the woman when Yami had disappeared into the crowds heading back up to the private balcony where he could watch from above. As soon as he had surveyed the crowds he had been ultimately surprised when the first thing he spotted was his son dancing with this woman.

Yami was completely head over heels for her he could tell just by looking at his son. His face clearly expressed the range of feelings that he felt for her. This woman seemed to be just as in love with his son as Yami was with her.

"She is quite beautiful, is she not Sire?" his advisor said with a smile. "Seems like your stubborn son may have finally found his true love."

"Looks like it." Aknamkanon said with a chuckle watching them dance and noticing how happy Yami was with her. "She is very beautiful. Quite the match for my boy."

* * *

After a while the music slowed to a stop. Everyone separated as soon as the song was over and clapped for the band. Amunet let go of Yami's shoulder moving to step back from him but he held tight to her waist not allowing her to step back.

"Who says I am finished dancing with you?" Yami questioned and Amunet smiled sweetly.

"Unless you would like to see my dinner on your shinny boots, I would prefer if we found somewhere to sit down." Amunet said and almost laughed at the open shock on Yami's face.

"Of course." Yami said after regaining his composure and letting Amunet's waist go to step back and bow to her kissing her hand. "Allow me to escort you to the gardens then?"

"Sounds lovely." Amunet said with a soft smile.

Yami offered her an arm and she gratefully linked her arm through it allowing him to lead her off the dance floor and through a pair of glass double doors. Yami lead her through them and down a set of steps before he stopped and stepped in front of her taking both of her hands in his.

"Close your eyes." Yami said and Amunet looked at him a little confused. "Please? Trust me."

"Alright." Amunet said after a moment of hesitation and then closed her eyes.

Yami lead her for a few moments before he stopped standing behind her and placing his hands on her hips gently.

"Alright, open them." Yami said softly into her ear.

Amunet gasp looking around her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Where Yami had lead her was the middle of the gardens where there was a large marble fountain. There were a few marble benches around the fountain. Surrounding she and Yami were flowers and roses of every shape, size and color.

"Like it?" Yami questioned after a moment of let her take in the scenery.

"It's gorgeous." Amunet breathed out and Yami chuckled.

"Come sit with me?" Yami questioned before stepping around in front of her again and offering her a hand.

"Of course." Amunet agreed taking his hand and allowing him to lead her over to one of the benches for them to sit.

Amunet looked up at the night sky that was littered with so many stars she didn't even think to try and count them. Meanwhile Yami watched Amunet, unimpressed with the stars that he had seen countless times before from this same spot.

After a moment Amunet turned to look back at Yami who she caught watching her. She smirked before turning and angling in a little closer to him.

"Enjoying the view, Prince?" she questioned knowingly.

"More than you realize." Yami said with a chuckle shaking his head. "Been far too long."

Amunet paused looking at him for a moment. He raised an eyebrow in question at her expression wondering what it was she was thinking about.

"When you kissed me," Amunet finally spoke. "I started to remember. With time, I think I might be able to remember everything, but as for now," Amunet reached over and placed her hand on top of his on the bench between them. "Will you be content with knowing that I do love you still? Maybe not the same way I loved you before but-"

Amunet was cut off as he moved using his free hand to tilt her head up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Amunet didn't object, and her grip on his hand tightened. After a moment he pulled back from her a smile on his face. Amunet laughed lightly before using her free hand to grip his shirt to pull him in for another kiss unable to honestly get enough.

When the two broke apart this time Yami laughed his eyes dancing with that same happiness. He then leaned his forehead against hers.

"I will be content with knowing you love me still." Yami said and Amunet smiled. "And when we get out of this tale, I must insist that we get to know each other again."

"Agreed," Amunet said and laughed.

Yami reached up brushing a stray strand of her hair out of her face before gently running his thumb across her cheek and tailing down and along her chin.

Suddenly somewhere behind the two Amunet heard a bell toll. She jerked away from Yami and up onto her feet suddenly remembering what Yugi had said.

"I have to go!" Amunet said quickly gathering up her dress and turning to leave, but she was stopped by Yami's hand grasping her arm.

"What?" Yami questioned clear confusion on his face. "Why?"

"I only had until Midnight!" Amunet cried sounding almost frantic. "Remember what Yugi said play along with the story."

"Wait, you can stay here," Yami said trying desperately to get her to stay. "I will protect you here."

"No! She still has Annie!" Amunet said before pulling her arm out of Yami's grip. "I have to go before they realize I was here."

Amunet turned and quickly headed out of the gardens back towards the front of the palace where she hoped Bakura and Ryo were waiting for her. Yami followed close behind her.

"Wait!" Yami called and Amunet paused looking back at him as they reached the front steps. "How will I find you again?"

"Yugi knows!" Amunet said before turning back to run down the steps to the carriage where Ryo was standing beckoning to her to hurry up worry clouding his gaze. "He can help you find me!"

"I will find you again I swear!" Yami called as Ryo quickly helped her into the carriage and shut the door smartly behind her.

Bakura quickly snapped the reins urging Lightening into a gallop as they quickly fled the palace hoping the magic would last just a little longer. They had only been traveling for maybe a moment before Amunet felt the carriage begin to raddle. Bakura quickly pulled tight on the reins causing Lightening to come to a skidding stop before he jumped down and jerked Amunet from the carriage before it disappeared.

As the magic faded so did Amunet's dress. With little blinking lights the dress, jewelry and makeup she had been wearing also faded. Her hair fell back down and she collapsed heavily into Bakura's arms as her broken ankle came back with a vengeance.

"Well Princess, looks like your night has ended." Bakura said gruffly before picking Amunet up. "And we have one hell of a walk ahead of us."

"I am sorry; I should have been watching the time." Amunet apologized with a sigh.

"It's alright Amunet." Ryo said with a smile as he reached for the reins left on Lightening to guide him home as Bakura started walking. "Time becomes unimportant when you are with your love."

Amunet smiled at Ryo thankful. Before long the day finally caught up to her and she turned burying her nose in Bakura's chest falling asleep listening to his steady heartbeat as he walked.

* * *

Please Read and review!


End file.
